Vampire Night
by Annabelle Nicole Campbell
Summary: This is a prologue story of the Vampire Knight origins where the foundation for the VK story is laid down. Explanation of the first vampires, Kaname's human life, his meeting with Ai (the Hooded Lady) and fate throwing Yuuki into the mix, providing the first generation of royal Kuran progenies. [Kaname,Hooded Lady & Kaname,Yuuki couplings]
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Welcome! Before we begin, a few words.

This story is meant to show Kaname's journey that leads him to Yuuki, all the things that lead him to do what we see in the manga; as a way to help us all to see into Kaname's mind and not see him as being so cruel as most do. It is easier to judge when you don't understand, so let me enlighten you with this prequel.

**A Vampire Night Note:**

**Before you read this book, please read the Novella-Growing Love-which is the background story for this book.**

**Thank you everyone. I hope you enjoy Vampire Night.**

* * *

_I will eventually be writing a sequel that picks up after Kaname is frozen-right before the mango shows Yuuki growing old with Zero, so to help Yume fans to transition through the Zeki phase, and bring us right back into Kaname's warm arms._

* * *

The following is a message I promised I would pass onto my fellow authors.

From: vampygurl402

Subject: fandom

hello

sorry if bothering you!

these fandoms need more writers

seiya/serena  
sweet valley high need more fic authors if can help it: Liz/max,liz/prince laurent,liz/sam,alice/hank  
goosebumps: steve/carly beth and slappy/amy,ray/amanda  
peach girl: kiley/momo  
red river manga/inuyasha: ramses/kagome and yuri/ramses,yuri/kali  
mars manga  
ghost whisperer: melinda/rick.


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Night

The First Vampires

8/19/2014

Annabelle Nicole Campbell

_Notice: This story is an offshoot of 'Vampire Knight written by Matsuri Hino'. I do not own any rights to Vampire Knight. I only own this offshoot story under the right of creative freedom._

_*Warning: There is adult content in this story that is soft and gently mentioned but is graphic enough to hint to acts that children should not read. I would give my own material an M rating for mature audiences._

* * *

~Akiko and Junichi s love child~

When Akiko Hai got pregnant, there were a few abnormalities about the pregnancy. Even though Akiko wasn t able to hold down food, she still had cravings which drove her nuts. Akiko always had a craving for the taste of salt, fish, and bloody meet; she always had the taste of iron in her mouth; she was extremely sensitive to light, which brought on migraines and painful vision; and for the duration of her pregnancy all her senses were extremely keyed-up. Akiko could smell a rose a mile away and hear storm clouds rolling by. When the baby was born, it was a boy and it had no color in its skin, in fact, the doctor s thought the baby was dead at delivery. The nurse put the child on the cold metal table next to the hospital bed and it began to cry. No color came to the child s skin so the doctor told Akiko not to worry because the skin color was some sort of problem that was happening to babies born at that time. The nurse gave Akiko her baby boy, who was wrapped in a blue cloth. Akiko looked over her new baby boy from his toes to his hairless head and his closed eyes. Feeling a calm emanating from her beautiful baby boy, she felt calm herself. The nurse asked Akiko what name to put on the baby s birth certificate. Akiko thought over names and decided she wanted to be original, so she named him Kaname Hai. Before the doctor left the room, he prescribed iron drops for the new baby and advised Akiko to put her baby on a very high iron diet. The child grew every day to look more like his father s carbon copy with a few unusual features-albino skin, jet black hair, and eyes with dark red irises-all of which were not inherited from either parent, but were a result of the lack of sunlight and the climate that had been dark for over three years. Akiko found out from her doctor that this condition was common in children born in that region since the dark weather came. The doctor had put the child on iron supplements because the doctor thought the lack of sun was causing anemia, which resulted in the changes in all the children for that region. When Akiko and Junichi s child lost his baby eyeteeth, the adult eyeteeth that grew in were found to elongate when the sense of smell picked up the aroma of blood. For reasons that nobody understood, the child preferred his meat on the bloody and raw side and refused to eat it otherwise, but what was odd was that the child devoured more meat then was normal. The doctor brushed off the issue of the meat with the reason of the boy needing more protein in his system, as that too was the result of no sun. The doctor told Akiko to allow the boy to eat an iron and protein rich diet and gave her high dosage vitamins to administer to her son. The doctor also told Akiko not to be concerned with the child s eyeteeth growing at the smell of blood because the scientific community was writing it off as an evolution of the body that is resulting from the climate change.

~Junichi Meets His Son~

When Junichi looked at his carbon copy standing across the desk, he thought to himself, this boy looks like me but why does he have bright white skin, hair as black as the darkest night, and eyes that have red color? Based on his facial features, there is no doubt he is my son but those other features those I cannot figure out. Was my son born with a deficiency? I have seen many children his age look like him. The amount of time it took Junichi to form those thoughts in his mind were mere seconds, so the boy had no idea Junichi was thinking about him. All Kaname saw was a shocked old man who fell out of his chair and was now starring at him with his jaw dropped open. Later, when Junichi finally got to hang out with Daisuke and his son at the park, he asked his son what his name was and the boy told him his name was Kaname. Junichi rolled the boy s name on his tongue to see how it would sound once he adopted his son. Kaname Kuran , Junichi rolled off his tongue and thought to himself how poetic and charming that name sounded.

~The Morning After Akiko s and Junichi s Honeymoon~

Akiko placed the plate of eggs and bacon on the table while Junichi was reading the newspaper. Junichi, please do not bring the newspaper to meals; that is our family time , Akiko pleaded. Akiko called Kaname for breakfast and put his plate of raw bacon on the table. Junichi, had not looked at Kaname s plate yet because he was engrossed in the newspaper. Junichi, did you hear me? Earth to Junichi . , Akiko cooed as she put her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck. Junichi motioned swatting at his wife while pulling his neck away and thinking, Is this what I m in for? Affectionately being subdued into obedience for the rest of my miserable life . Hurt that Junichi literally brushed her off, Akiko turned her back to her husband and began to weep. Just then her son Kaname came strolling into the kitchen and saw his mother crying which immediately brought out his Kuran temper. Excuse me but you promised my mother would never be sad again and yet she is crying right in front of you and you are just ignoring her. Why aren t you keeping your promise? Junichi pulled the paper down enough to see Kaname eye to eye and said, Your mother is pregnant and pregnant women cry for no reason all the time . Kaname s face squashed into a confused expression and then went to his mother to comfort her. When Junichi saw the boy walk over to Akiko, his eyes went to return to his paper when he noticed the plate of raw meat on the table. Looking at his wife he hollered Akiko! , making her jump and turn in shock. Akiko replied, Yes, my love . Why did you put raw meat on the table? Were you so concerned with making me do what you want that you forgot to do what your suppose to do? , Junichi scolded Akiko.

~Raw Bacon For My Son s Breakfast, Really?!~

Who is hollering at Aki , Headmaster Daichi asked as he entered the room. Before anyone could respond, Uncle Daisuke entered the room bellowing, I m starved, let s eat before I make a meal out of the table . Kaname sat in front of the plate of raw bacon while everyone else took their seats around the table. Daichi noticed Junichi was showing extreme disrespect by having the newspaper at the table and he leaned to Kaname and asked his grandson, Did you find out why your mother is crying . Kaname told his grandfather Daichi that Junichi claimed it was because Akiko was pregnant. Shocked to hear his daughter was pregnant, he stood up out of his chair and, raising his fist in the air, he cheered woohoo, congratulations my daughter and son-in-law , then he sat down and calmly continued, You two just returned from honeymoon, when did you two find out . Junichi lowered the paper and looked at Daichi in the eyes and said, we found out this morning when Akiko took a home pregnancy test. She took the test at my insistence because she isn t keeping food down and she is acting extremely odd. She has kept me awake and won t let me touch her, plus she is always telling me what to do. It s like the girl I married vanished the night we consummated our vowels. I am really at my wits-ends with her and lately it is taking all my patients not yell at her. This morning she used affection to get me to not read my paper at the table, which is part of my morning ritual. The Akiko I knew was submissive, obedient, meek, and sweet as moonlight dew. I liked her like that, I need her like that, and now I am stuck with this overbearing, pushy and emotional woman Junichi finished in an irate tone. Daichi took a good look at Junichi s eyes and realized the poor guy snapped because he wasn t getting any sleep, as that is what the darkness around Junichi s eyes confessed. I know she can be difficult to deal with during pregnancy but if her constant runs to the bathroom are keeping you awake, then you should sleep in your old dorm room until after the first trimester. Snapping at my daughter is unacceptable behavior, reading the newspaper at the table is disrespectful, (Daichi is yelling now) and demanding that a woman act normal when she is painfully carrying your unborn is cruel. (Daichi is completely pissed and standing now) The fine instructors this excellent institute provides taught you better behavior. I know for a fact that your parents are graceful mannered people, so where do you get the idea that it is fine to be disrespectful at this table, in my home, to my daughter, while she is pregnant?! , Daichi boomed at Junichi while shooting darts at him with his eyes. Junichi bit his lip, repressing his anger, folded his paper, and stood up. Excuse me for asking this but is it ok that my wife is feeding our son raw bacon? Does that not strike you as there being something wrong , Junichi asked in hopes to win his point and regain his dignity.

~A Father and Son Relate~

Daisuke snaps into the conversation, If you were here for the first child, you would know she is going through hell and it will only get much worse for her. Only a selfish man worries about himself. As per Kaname s plate of raw bacon, the doctors put him on that diet due to his extreme condition. All these things you would know if you had been here all along but since you only just showed up, you should take a back seat and observe your family instead of barking at them. Feeling embarrassed, mortified, and demasculinated by the two senior men at the table, Junichi bowed and excused himself from the room. Kaname stuffing his face realized that he now had two people he had to find a way to cheer up. His mom had stopped crying and was eating but her face was puffy and he thought she was in desperate need of a big hug from him. Then there was Junichi, he thought he should run after him because the old man was probably crying since he would have been crying if that had been him who got hollered at. Too hungry to stop eating, Kaname just kept eating, shoving the food into his mouth as fast as he could even though Uncle Daisuke was giving him the evil eye for eating like an animal. Finishing his food, he walked his dishes to the sink, washed and dried them, and placed them on the counter. Kaname walked up to his mother who wasn t eating and he gave her a hug. Akiko smiled but before she knew it, she had food returning into her mouth. Akiko pushed Kaname out of the way and ran to the bathroom. Kaname was confused by what his mother did but he brushed it off and decided that was the best time to go find where his father disappeared to. Kaname excused himself from the room while bowing, and then headed towards the first place he figured his old man would be-crying in the sitting room-since that is where he goes. Entering the sitting room, he saw no one but he could hear noise from behind the door that leads to the small room that serves as the Headmaster s office. Entering the room, Kaname found his father throwing rolled up paper into the trash bin. Hey old man, can I come in , Kaname asked while standing at the door. Junichi motioned for Kaname to enter and questioned, What is it Kaname . I wanted to make you feel better. I know how it feels to be yelled at and not be listened to. I know how you feel , Kaname says to his father while trying to relate to an adult with the only experience a child has. Smiling, Junichi says to Kaname, How do you feel like going with me to get your last name changed today, this way you can start calling me dad instead of old man . Kaname eagerly bobbed his head with wide eyes and an excited smile on his face. The two got their things together, informed Daisuke where they were heading and left.

~Kaname Kuran, His New Sibling, and Their Nature~

Nine months later, Akiko gave birth to a beautiful little girl. Akiko brought the new little one home and placed her in her cradle. Kaname heard the baby cry when his mother moved away from the cradle and so he went up to it with intentions of soothing the baby s tears. Once standing above the baby girl, Kaname noticed she stopped crying and starting to giggle, causing her rattle to float in the air. Kaname thought the floating rattle was odd and looked up to say something to his mother only to find his father standing with his mouth gaped open in shock at the site of the floating rattle. Immediately Junichi pulled Kaname away from the baby to protect him from the object that could potentially become a flying missile at any given second. (Seeing his sister do it, Kaname figured he could do it too) Kaname laughed at his father and told him he had nothing to worry about and then Kaname lifted his hand and the rattle floated towards Kaname (to Kaname's suprise), causing his little sister to giggle again. Before Kaname had a chance to grab the rattle from the air, his father s body made a big thump sound on the floor as he collapsed in a faint from shock. Kaname shook his head and said out loud that he thought only women fainted and then he laughed. The next day there was a knock on the door from officials who were gathering all the vampire children to mark and tag them like animals. Akiko got upset and Junichi told her that is what he was reading in his paper all those months ago when he got into trouble for reading at the table. Junichi told her he knew this was coming and based on the floating rattle he noticed, he felt cooperation was the best thing for everyone. Junichi picked up his baby girl in one hand and led Kaname with a hand on the shoulder with his other hand. After handing over his daughter and son and the door shut, Akiko slapped Junichi with the meager little force she could muster. Not feeling anything but a slight sting, he looked into his wife s eyes and saw the pain, and drew her into his arms as she sobbed hysterically. Junichi lifted the crying Akiko and sat her on the sofa while comforting her and said to her that they both have to trust the government is only acting in the best interest of everyone and that they needed to have hope their children would return home one day. That sad fateful day, Kaname was separated from his little sister and never saw alive her again but on that same day, he met this woman who was known as the first born of their kind and her name was Ai (ah-e') Furo. Ai s hair was light and she wore a slight braid in her hair. Ai saw the nine-year-old boy crying and scared so she went to him and told him all was going to be all right and asked for his name. Kaname told her his name and said it wouldn t be alright because his brand new baby sister was taken from him and he was scared for her. Ai put her hand on Kaname s head and promised she would look into it and find baby Kuran, who had not been in the world long enough to be given her first name. In the place Kaname had been taken to, many scientists were looking at and experimenting on all the children that were also taken from their homes as Kaname had been. Kaname watched as Ai made rounds to the children and tried to mother them the best she could. When Ai made her rounds back to Kaname, she told him she found a nursery but in place of where his sister s crib was laid a lifeless baby girl. Kaname was huddled in to a position against the wall when he heard this and he became rocked with horror at the news. Ai wrapped Kaname into her arms and promised to not let his sister s fate be his as well. An official came at that moment and yanked Kaname from Ai s arms and the official told Ai to get out of the way but when she pressed to follow, the official told her to mind her own business. Ai hollered to Kaname to not use his powers on the humans unless he felt in eminent danger. The official shot Ai an angry look and pulled a resistant Kaname forward, pulling him into the nursery and then told him to bring his little sister back to life. Kaname cried as he watched his infant sister s body disintegrate before his eyes. The official made a note and pulled a knife out of his belt, raised it above Kaname s head and began to lower the knife since this obviously powerless boy was clearly useless to the government. At this moment Kaname felt the danger and without looking threw the official through the wall, creating an opening to the outside world revealing an open field. In a rush to leave he began to run and before too long he was back at his village and at his house. Kaname walked into the house and found everyone but his grandfather was murdered. Kaname found his grandfather bent over Akiko s bloody body, so lost in grief he didn t hear Kaname enter the house or stand behind him. Kaname s voice brought Daichi out of his pain, and looking up at his grandson he let go of his daughter s lifeless body and put his hand over his grandson s eyes and told him not to look. Daichi led the boy to the office while keeping his eyes covered and once in the sanctuary of the room, Daichi let go of Kaname and hugged him. You poor boy, how did you escape? I am glad you escaped but you couldn t have arrived at any worse of a time then this moment Daichi shakily said to his grandson. Kaname asked what happened and Daichi told Kaname a group of people like Kaname came into the house and slaughtered the family and the only reason he was still breathing is because he only just came in from the office in time to witness one of the murders kill Akiko and then walk out the front door. Akiko told Kaname that the reason children were being confiscated by the government was because of groups like these that killed his parents, as these groups were murdering citizens all over. Kaname was too young to truly grasp what his grandfather was explaining to him but he understood that people who had been born with the same deformity issues as himself were on a killing spree making a bad name for all those who were different like him. Not realizing what he was doing because he was lost in his emotional thought, Kaname was lifting broken objects off the floor. Daichi saw this and grabbed Kaname by the arms trying to bring him out of his thought before Kaname unleashed the rubble into him. From that day on, Daichi made it his goal to teach Kaname to handle his emotions and make best use of his power to right the wrong of the family s murder. The Kurans heard the news and began to take a more active role in Kaname s upbringing, teaching Kaname how to use his best assets, his brain and time. Kaname went to Phoenix Academy and its college to eventually graduate with a business degree. Not long after Kaname s graduation, Daichi died of old age and Kaname inherited the school. Not able to handle the memories the large property held, he closed the school and moved into the Kuran mansion with his Kuran grandparents. Kaname went into his grandfather s business and when his Kuran grandparents passed away Kaname took over the company. Over time Kaname could no longer burry his grief and loneliness in his work but he did not feel safe opening himself to others around him. Time weaved over two generations, only vampire children were born at that time and any humans before then were being murdered, pushing humanity to the brink of extinction. Then one day the weather cleared but there weren't too many humans that remained who were young enough to regenerate the human race.

~Loneliness and the Hooded Woman~

The scientific community labeled Kaname s kind as vampires and what remained of the almost extinct humans in society were referring to Kaname s kind as beasts and animals to be feared. Originally, Kaname roamed the village while doing his best to protect what humans were left but as generation wore on and the Kuran reputation became lost to time, the villagers grew fearful of Kaname with each newborn generation of humans. Eventually, the villagers that he tried so hard to protect were hunting Kaname. Forced out of his mansion he was chased from the village by the angry mob. Kaname roamed from place to place not knowing where to go and when he slept, he saw two faces. One face he recognized as the lady who comforted him and the other face he did not know but both faces were beautiful and were his only company. Over time Kaname forgot the name of Ai, he forgot his past, and he even forgot his name. Kaname went from place to place murdering those who were rabied humans turned by his own kind. Kaname fought to protect any humans he could without knowing why except that something deep inside him felt a deep sentiment towards the humans. One day, Kaname felt so hungry that he stumbled and fell into the snow. When he woke from his dream, one of the beautiful faces lingered as he opened his eyes. Kaname found the beautiful hooded face looking at him with concern while the remainder of his senses came alive. Kaname felt warm liquid flow in his mouth and then he realized the woman and her wrist over his mouth and her blood was quickly dripping down his tongue. This was the first time Kaname drank any blood that wasn t from food and he found it exhilarated him and made his heart beat stronger. Kaname pulled the woman s wrist off his mouth and began to lick her wrist to clean what morsels were left on her skin. As Kaname did this, he found he was healing her skin. Kaname used his new strength and sat up, looking at the woman with a confused face. The woman grinned, told him his red eyes were finally turning to their natural brown, and asked him why he was there. Kaname was startled to hear his eyes turned brown because they were red since the time of his birth. The woman explained the red in his eyes was due to a desire for human or vampire blood and Kaname clearly never quenched the need until that moment. Kaname couldn t remember why or how he end up where he was when she found him so the woman prodded with more questions until she discovered he didn t remember his own name let alone recognize anything about her except the familiarity of her face. Ai introduced herself and decided it was best not to make him remember their past at that moment because with his current state, there is no telling what the memory of his dead baby sister will do to him. Ai asked him if he wouldn t mind if she called him Kaname, which he happily accepted. Kaname and Ai stood up and she asked him to accompany her and they began to take a stroll. Ai took it upon herself to find what Kaname had not learned and taught it to him while finding out what he already knew and strengthened it. Over the short decade the two grew a bond of affectionate friendship as Ai mentored Kaname. Ai led Kaname back to his village and helped him rediscover that he was a Kuran and that the abandoned school and the successful Kuran corporation were all his and waiting for his return. Ai told Kaname that she helped bring the human population back by allowing some of their generation to mate with humans and lower level vampires (those stable ex-humans who were turned into vampires by their own generation), and eventually the blood became weak and clean of the vampire gene. She told Kaname the human species population was too low to allow it to regenerate on its own and that is why she had to become involved. Ai told Kaname that the first generation that he and she were born from were the only ones who could turn humans into vampires with a bite but if the vampire did not share his or her blood with the human, that the human would go mad. Ai explained that the only other time their generation should allow anyone to drink their blood is when they wanted a bond with that person because that bond would cause the receptive party to become obsessed with desire for the blood offered, even if it did have healing properties. This is why only servant slaves, mates, and vampires from the same generation should take blood from their generation or from that of the generation born below them. The first two generations of vampires were immune to the addictive properties of vampire blood if it was gotten from a vampire of its own generation. Ai told Kaname that she decide to create a label system for the different vampires based on weakness or strength of powers and how each became a vampire. Ai told Kaname she was considering labeling herself as the original or mother vampire since she was the very first born of all vamipres and since that seems to be the name everyone she met had given her. Ai said that those vampires born in the first generation would be progenetors since they are the most powerful of the vampire race, this way they can be responsible for keeping a powerful race in existence for each future generation. Since the government and scared villagers had killed most of their generation, there was going to be only a handful of progenetors for the entire vampire race and its future. Ai explained that any generation born from the progenetors would be labeled as leve A vampires. Any vampire born of the second generation from Ai and Kaname's time would be level B and any of that generations children would also be level B. Ai explained that any vampires that were born half human would be level C, any transformed from human would be level D, any vampires born between a half vampire and a transformed vampire would be a level E, and those unsuccessfully transformed would be level F for 'Failed' vampires. Ai told Kaname that she was also trying to figure out how to keep all those various vampires in line so there would be peace amongst vampires and human kind as well. Kaname suggest a monarch, Ai came up with a few ideas. There would be a loyal and supporting council that would execute any orders the monarch gave while keeping the peace amongst vampires, and there would be a vampire hunters association who could be the police force and the peace keepers amongst vampires and humans. Ai explained that she made rounds to what was left of their generation to explain and prepare them because the day will come when she will need them to band together and support a government she intended to create, and out of all those she visited that Kaname was her favorite. This is when Ai and Kaname's friendship began to be openly affectionate. At another point in their time together, Ai found Kaname had unusual dreams. One night Kaname had fallen asleep in a chair near where Ai was sitting and out of curiosity, the mother of all vampires peeked inside Kaname s dreams to find visions of a beautiful creature. While Kaname had no idea what the dream meant, Ai knew exactly what it was. Ai woke Kaname and told him what she saw and what it meant. Ai explained to Kaname, Kaname, my love, the fates are in your favor. You may feel lonely for an extremely long time, but one day soon, you will meet the woman you are meant to be with. Accept her and love her for with the birth of your second child she will vanish into time where you will not be able to reach her . A few months later, Ai was ready to leave the village and offered to take Kaname with her, hoping they could have a life together because she knew that woman of his prophetic dreams was not meant to be a permanent fixture and Ai was willing to share Kaname if that is what the fates asked of her. Not able to sway Kaname to join her, she got on her horse and went her way with a sad heart but she knew she would see him again because she saw all things pertaining to her kind. Ai could not stay with Kaname though because she had to establish the vampire society and bring control to it all so that the freshly populated humanity might have a chance to thrive.

~The Woman of His Dreams~

After Ai left, Kaname headed back to his mansion and went about hiring staff to bring it back to life. Kaname kept himself too busy with life to have time to notice his longing for Ai s company. The mansion bustled with busy servants during the day and glowed with receptions in the evening till the early mornings. Kaname became reputed as a very successful business person who never attended any of the receptions he hosted. The public saw Kaname as a myth but eagerly and freely trespassed into the night life inside the mansion. On one particular night, Kaname was looking from the hall down into the pool of people in his home. Kaname noticed an unusual black wavering oval form above the unnoticing crowd, and as the entity disappeared the crowd parted to reveal an oddly dressed woman passed out on the floor. One look to the Head servant from Kaname and all the nearby servants crowded around the unconscious woman, creating a wall of privacy around her. Kaname was instantly kneeling at the girl, lifting her into his arms and then he shadowed back upstairs to a private room where he placed the girl on a bed. After inspecting the girl s health, Kaname sat in the nearby chair and contemplated on what he discovered. First, the girl had no meat on her bones, secondly, her petite frame was like that of a porcelain doll, and third, the smell of her blood was intoxicating to Kaname. The girl was no child but she certainly looked like the girl from Kaname s dreams but unlike his dreams, this girl was real with a pulse and a smell that drew his soul to her. Kaname called for a servant and asked for a chalice and once the requested item was in his hands, he placed it on a nearby end table and opened his wrist to allow his blood to pour into it. Kaname healed his wound with his finger and thought about his decision to give the girl his blood as he wasn t even sure if she was human. Needing to know, Kaname drew the girl s upper lip back and revealed she had the same teeth as his. Now that Kaname was certain, he lifted the girl s head and slowly emptied the chalice into her mouth, allowing the fluid to drip down her tongue and into her throat. The unconscious woman began to stir and opening her eyes, she quietly called his name. Kaname was surprised to see the woman of his dreams knew him but considering what Ai told him and the fact that this girl seemed to have come from a magic portal, his surprise was easily gone after reviewing these things in his mind. The girl sat up in her bed and looked Kaname straight on to study his features. Kaname asked the girl if she had a name and when she spoke, her voice was like listening to the most beautiful music. The girl told Kaname she thought he was joking because he already knew her name was Yuuki and she asked him if he remembered own his name. My name is Kaname, but you already knew that because that is what you called me when you first opened your eyes. Do you know me? Yuuki gasped and put both her hands over her mouth and then after reality grasped her, she responded: I called you Kaname because you are Kaname my husband, what has happened to your mind? Why do you jest with me? How could you play this game, it is cruel. Stop playing with my head and admit to me who you really are! Kaname replied Calm down and finish these contents, you will feel better and we can have a rational conversation to sort out all these details. Intrigued, Yuuki did as she was told to do. Yuuki eyed the man up and down and confirmed for herself that he had the exact same features and physique as her Kaname and thought 'he must be jesting, why is Kaname playing a trick on me'. Yuuki drank the blood and as she did, everything about him was revealed to her as being the exact same essence as her Kaname. The blood had the same exotic appeal that Kaname s had but it tasted of loss and loneliness (Yuuki thinking to herself: oh no, something bad happened and he lost him memory). Yuuki finally surrendered to the idea that the man in front of her was the man she loved, for which she confirmed Kaname was either in trouble or being a trickster pulling off some elaborate joke on Yuuki. Yuuki emptied the cup and decided that since she has a blood bond with her Kaname, if he really were in trouble that he would remember through her blood and he would be able to read her as she had just read him simply by drinking her blood. Yuuki slashed her delicate wrist and filled the cup and healed herself. Yuuki handed the cup to Kaname who was observing her and humoring him, she said, You made me drink your blood, now do me a favor and drink mine. I know that vampires of our stature who mate are the only ones who drink each other s blood but you and I have already bonded. Through this bond, you and I can read each other through the blood we drink and I tasted my Kaname in your blood. You are my Kaname, therefore I do not feel bad sharing this intimate bond with you. In fact, I feel that it is the only way you and I can communicate and clear things up without issue, that is, unless you are afraid to give up this little joke of yours and stop pretending you aren't my Kaname, or you can come clean and tell me what is bothering you. what happened to you that makes you feel so lonely and mournful. Did one of our children die? Please tell me what is going on with you! Yuuki's eyes flashed with concern at Kaname and Kaname gave Yuuki a look that conveyed that he thought she lost her marbles. Because Ai's prophecy was fresh in the back of Kaname's mind, Kaname knew that it is possible she is his his soul mate but if that were true then the moment he drank her blood, that his soul would entwine with hers forever through a bond. As a result, Kaname did not doubt this moment and took the chalice from Yuki and drank every last drop. Kaname could taste sunlight and flowers, love, fear, and confusion. The last taste that hit his taste buds was the taste of intimate desire and longing. Licking the residue off his lips, he looked from the chalice and into Yuuki s eyes where he saw the longing passion hidden in her gaze. Kaname put the chalice next to him without removing his gaze from Yuuki s eyes and then he reached for her and pulled her to him. His gaze began to cloud with anger and through gritted teeth he growled, You bewitched me, if you are lying about being a pure blood then you just became stuck to me and I will never get rid of you. I do not intend to let you control me with your schemes, I am not yours so don t let what happened just now get to your head. I don t know what your plans are but you just decided your own fate! Kaname let his death grip on the girl s upper arms release and as he did, she fell sideways onto the bed. Kaname got off the bed and got his composure back. Kaname said to Yuuki, I don t know who you are or where you suddenly came from but getting answers through sharing blood did not work which is why I feel tricked. If you fear for your life, you will tell me answers or I will drink what is left within your life force and end this bond you tricked me into. Kuuki replied, My name is Yuuki Kuran and you are my husband-Kaname Kuran. In case you forgot, we have children and when I fell asleep on the lounge chair, I woke to your face. You made me your queen and you, my husband, are the king. I am not use to being treated this harshly. The last time I was rough-handed like this was shortly after my powers were awakened. Someone I cared about could not handle my true nature and tried to kill me. His name was Zero, if you remember, and I had to use a spell on him to make him forget me so that he would move on with his life and I could live in safety. I come from a long line of Kuran pure bloods and you look like the person in the painting of my ancestor, the one who began the Kuran line. You, my love, eerily resemble and taste like my husband who is my revived ancestor, so drop the charade and stop hurting me. The gig is up; what did I do to desserve this punishment? Now you better start explaining yourself, it is the least you can do for hurting me. Kaname was perturbed by this woman who spun such a tale and replied, You must really take me for a fool or you are deranged. Why are you really here, are you after my money? Are you desperate for death?! Not giving her a chance to answer, Kaname s face twisted to disgust and flew out of the room, locking her inside until she was ready to tell him the truth. Confused, shunned, feelings hurt, and feeling like she was trapped in a night mare, Yuuki threw herself into the pillow and sobbed until she fell asleep. Intersting how both came to the conclusion that the other was not in the right state of mind.

* * *

**Authors Note:** This part of the story is over but keep your eyes peeled for the next part called 'Truth Revealed'. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire Night

Truth Revealed

8/21/2014

Annabelle Nicole Campbell

_Notice: This story is an offshoot of 'Vampire Knight written by Matsuri Hino'. I do not own any rights to Vampire Knight. I only own this offshoot story under the right of creative freedom._

_*Warning: There is adult content in this story that is soft and gently mentioned but is graphic enough to hint to acts that children should not read. I would give my own material an M rating for mature audiences._

* * *

~Waking Up-It's Not A Dream?!~

Yuuki awoke but kept her eyes shut because they were swollen after a night of sobbing through her sleep. Yuuki thought to herself about her dream, that had been the worst nightmare ever, and then she turned over to kiss her Kaname good morning. Yuuki still had her eyes closed and when she reached for the other side of the bed she felt a cold surface. Yuuki's head had been bent downward with her chin against her chest, and so when she opened her eyes she saw that she was in the same royal night gown she fell asleep in and then Yuuki looked at the place where her hand went to, on the other side of the bed. Yuuki noticed the sheets were different. Gone were the sateen crimson sheets with the beautiful embroidery and in its place was an itchy wool cloth. In place of the fluffy comforter was a sheep's skin with the fur side against her body. Yuuki's mind wandered and in that second, she realized she had not been dreaming, that she really had been hurt by what she clearly recognized as ancestor Kaname. Yuuki remembered falling asleep huddled into the fetal position on the part of the mattress that was against the cold wall. The room had been pitch black, there was no heat but she distinctly remembered being locked in the room. How is it that Yuuki looked around to find she was covered and the fireplace was lit? Yuuki got out of bed and realized someone had removed her slippers that had the royal crescent on them, but her socks were still on her feet. Yuuki stood up on the floor and looked down to find her slippers were placed particularly in front of the fireplace on a bear rug and next to her slippers was a plate of grapes and a chalice of blood. Yuuki found a cashmere blanket hung over the back of a chair near the fireplace, so Yuuki grabbed the blanket and draped it around her petite shoulders, and then slipped into her toasty slippers.

~Unusual Customs~

Positioning herself in front of the edibles, Yuuki sat down on the rug with her legs crossed and began to snack. When Yuuki drank the blood, it tasted like Kaname, which brought a smile to her lips. Yuuki could taste Kaname's confusion and guilt, anger, and his curiosity for her. After Yuuki finished, she filled the chalice with her own blood and went to the door to open it but found it was still locked. Yuuki knocked on the door and it unlocked. A maid greeted Yuuki and saw that the chalice still contained blood and remarked: "You have not drunk the blood, please, you must or master will be furious". Yuuki replied: "Take the blood to your master, tell him I said to smell and taste the blood before he dares to unleash his fury on anyone. Make sure you tell him I said this. I do not want to see you hurt. My own Kaname is cruel to those who serve him, so Ancestor's temper does not surprise me. Now go and do as I request. Also, why am I being imprisoned in this room and who took care of me last night?" The maid bowed her head and told Yuuki it is best that she wait for the master to answer her questions. As the maid stepped aside, a sea of maids came towards Yuuki's door and pulled her inside. One of the maids had a pile of beautiful material draped in her arms while another held a box and a few others held baskets. The sea of maids curtsied to Yuuki and those who were not caring anything led Yuuki to an adjourning room where there were candles and what seemed to be an empty pool. A few maids went around the room lighting candles and another few were passing buckets of water in a line and dumping it into the pool that was only deep enough to sit in. Yuuki could see steam come from the buckets and the pool. Yuuki got a little closer and saw that inside each bucket was hot water and rose petals, and the water had an oil residue floating on top, which Yuuki guessed was perfumed oil since the water gave off a beautiful scent. Yuuki continued to watch the maids fill the tub and then heard the sound of rustling material behind her. Yuuki felt two maids hold up Yuuki's upper arms and a third wrapped a string around Yuuki's body, shouting numbers to another maid that was writing the information on parchment. Once all measurements were taken, the maids put Yuuki's arms back down to her side and measured the length of her arm and the bodily region from her lower hips to her feet and everything in between and around. Feeling hands on her body, Yuuki blushed red and asked the maids if all that touching was necessary. One maid told Yuuki that due to her tiny frame, a wardrobe had to be custom made for her, including undergarments. By this time, Yuuki's royal sleepwear were in the arms of a nearby maid. Yuuki turned to the woman and said: "Please be careful with that article, you must delicately wash it by hand and press it when it is fully dry or else the material will shrink or tear. Also when you iron the material, do not press hard on it or you will burn it and do not use a hot iron, only a warm one will do or again, you will burn the material. I give you these instructions because I have come to accept that I am in the past, where the luxuries of my time do not exist and therefore you probably do not know how to handle material such as that which is in your hands since that material has yet to be invented." The maid bowed and assured Yuuki she would follow the instructions and then left the room with the royal nightgown. The maids finished creating the bath before Yuuki could realize her naked skin had developed goosebumbs from the cold air. The maids led Yuuki into the tub and began to scrub Yuuki with beeswax and shampoo her hair with milk. Once the maids finished rinsing Yuuki off, they helped her out of the pool and dried her off, while patting her down with talc powder. The maids had Yuuki step into crochless pantalets that tied at the waist. Then the maids placed Yuuki's chest in a corset, followed by a lace trimmed slip, a beautiful dress and shawl, and shoes. All articles but the shoes hung on Yuuki even though they were fastened as tight as possible, due to her needing custom made clothing for her dainty frame. The maids led Yuuki to the chair near the fire and began to brush and style Yuuki's hair with diamond tipped pins to hold curlettes in place. Another maid handed Yuuki a toothpick and a corse brush intended for cleaning her teeth, along with a glass of milk that had grounded mint in it. After Yuuki finished cleaning her mouth, a maid continued to accessories Yuuki with expensive jewelry consisting of tiny dangling diamond earrings and a matching necklace that hung on a ribbon, a diamond pendant, diamond and jeweled rings on her hand, and a ribbon on her wrist that had diamond charms dangling from it. Another maid came forward with a book in her hand and instructed Yuuki to read it at the instruction of the master. All the maids bowed and left the room, locking the door behind them. Yuuki looked around and found some of the maids had cleaned her room while she had been getting dressed. Yuuki's bed was made, the dirty dish was gone, the bath had been drained, and the candles in the bathroom were blown out.

~History and Truth Reveled~

Yuuki turned her attention to the book and noticed the authors were Kaname Kuron and Ai Furo. Yuuki read the book only to find mention of things that should not have yet been invented such as a skirt slip and bra, a fan, and media recording technology. The story explained Kaname's family history, the trauma he endured. How Kaname forgot these things until a woman known as the mother of vampires came into his life and through the duration of a decade helped him remember and record everything so he would never forget ever again. The book explained that due to humanity almost being extinct, that all records of modern inventions disappeared, causing society to revert back to the inventive time of the seventeenth century, which was the most recent historical recording that could be uncovered. Closing the book, Yuuki came to know a great deal about Kaname that she never knew before and she wondered if her own Kaname forgot about these things, she would have to find out if she ever saw him again. Yuuki knocked on the door to hand the maid the book but found that when the door unlocked, Kaname was on the other side. Kamane walked into the room causing Yuuki to walk backwards to let him have the space to move into the room. Once Kaname was in the room, he closed and locked the door and placed the key in his pocket. Kaname spoke: "I see you read my history. You wanted to know about me, now you have it in your hands. Will you please tell me about you now, and no tall tales if you don't mind." Angry, Yuuki pushed the book into his hands while pushing him back and she went to the fireplace and kept her back turned to him while she angrily wrapped her arms around her chest. Kaname put the book on the nearby end table and approached Yuuki while saying: "Since you won't tell me, I will have to find out for myself." Before Yuuki could respond, she felt Kaname's left arm move in between her arm and hip and wrap under her bosom while putting his other arm over her other shoulder and wrapped it around the front of her neck, using his hand to forcefully pull her head towards the side. Kaname did all this in a swift motion and once her neck was fully open and exposed, he licked her neck again and again to prepare the area. Kamane heard Yuuki whimper as he did this and then he bit into her neck, heard her moan, and tasted the heated passion that Yuuki was holding back. Kaname was flattered to be wanted that much but he could not let that stop him so he bit down as deep as he could go without tearing her neck open. Kaname began to see every moment of her life and his future self, the sweet love and passion they shared, the pitter patter of children running around them, and the court of people bowing and humbling themselves in front of a crowned Yuuki and Kaname. Kaname saw the raw power the two drew from each other and the destructive force that emanated because of the emotion they played to each other's heart, the way Yuuki and Kaname control lower vampires with the threat of their raw power and destructive force. Kaname saw his parents school with the name Cross Academy, he saw the Hunters Association, and he saw humans and vampires walking in pacifism side by side. After Kaname saw all this, he pulled out of Yuuki's neck, cleaned and healed her wound, and then turned her around gently. Kaname picked up Yuuki's hand, bent down in a low bow and then kissed Yuuki's hand as if greeting a monarch. Standing up right, Kaname looked at Yuuki and realized he drained her too much because she was as pale as death. Kaname quickly pulled Yuuki to himself and putting his hands on the back of her head, he pushed her head into the curve of his neck, urging her to drink, which she did. As Yuuki drank, she felt his anger had vanished and in its place was awe and the first fruitful feelings of the love she recognized from her own Kaname. Yuuki found that Kaname only locked her in the room until he could trust her, that he had covered her up last night and it was because of him that she was so well treated that morning. Yuuki found that a hooded woman and herself were buried in memories of recurring dreams and she could see the past he shared with the hooded woman. Yuuki saw the memory of the woman seeing Yuuki in Kaname's dream and prophesying this moment, and this memory helped Yuuki to understand her current predicament. Yuuki now understood that she was there to bring the first Kuran children into the world. Letting go of Kaname and cleaning his wound, Yuuki trailed the kisses to Kaname's chin and then pulled away to look him square in the eyes. Yuuki said to Kaname: Do you see me now? Kaname didn t respond with words, instead he kissed her on the lips with a lingering chaste kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This ends 'Truth Revealed'; up next is 'The First Touch and Modernizing Underwear'. Sorry for the short chapter, I have been busy with school. After you read, I would love you to review. I need your opinions, advice, and lots of support. If you have negative comments, at least make them useful. Please keep in mind this is my very first story on fanfiction and the format/rules are new to me. How do you like the way things are moving? Now that things have been cleared up and both know the truth, what will happen next? You know there is going to be drauma comming up...what is a good story without drama? I will be creating seemingly unrelated stories as part of the main story so the events can be referenced later on. Just hang in there... I like to play magic tricks with my story lines.


	4. Chapter 4

Vampire Night

The First Touch and Modernizing Underwear

8/25/2014

Annabelle Nicole Campbell

_Notice: This story is an offshoot of 'Vampire Knight written by Matsuri Hino'. I do not own any rights to Vampire Knight. I only own this offshoot story under the right of creative freedom._

_*Warning: There is adult content in this story that is soft and gently mentioned but is graphic enough to hint to acts that children should not read. I would give my own material an M rating for mature audiences._

* * *

~Yuuki Makes Kaname Blush~

Kaname says to Yuuki: "Forgive me, I do not know why I did that." Yuuki gives Kaname a confused look and he clarifies: "The kiss, I did not mean to kiss you, I got carried away. I am not sure what got into me." Without saying another word, Kaname lets go of Yuuki's hand and starts to walk towards the door but Yuuki grabs Kaname's arm instead. Yuuki pulls Kaname to face her and move herself closer to him. Yuuki gets on her toes and uses her free hand to capture Kaname's head and puts their foreheads together saying: "You do not need to apologize, for you are the only man that is allowed to touch me. That is how it has always been in my heart. Anything you choose to give me or do to me, I will gladly accept. Kaname-kun, you may be my ancestor but you are the man I will marry, that much I have come to understand, and I do not want you to feel bad for feelings you have for me as they begin to awaken in you. We were made for each other and therefore, it is inevitable that we will always be there for each other no matter where the other is in the horrible length of time. We will always find each other or somehow keep each other company. Why do you think you have been having dreams of me? Why do you think you felt the need to kiss me? I believe this is the reason why you had the maids put these brand of pantalets on me. I think you subconsciously are hoping to get lucky, you pervert!" As Yuuki finishes the last word, Kaname feels warmth and corse hair in his palm and looks down to see Yuuki was holding his hand to her naked camel toe. Kaname's thought: 'How did she do that, I don't remember hearing the sound of her dress material rustle and I didn't see her shoulder move either. She has such an entrancing gaze in her eyes, she bewitched me again!' Kaname feels his cheeks burn so he turns his head away from Yuuki and pulls her hand off his wrist so he is no longer being held hostage to her crotch. When Kaname had yanked his hand from Yuuki's hand, her skirt dropped out of her hand and her face reflected shock-mouth forming a wide 'O' with eyebrows slightly raised. Without looking at Yuuki, Kaname says: "You do not act like a lady, you are the most forward woman I have ever had the displeasure of meeting." With that, Kaname stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. As Yuuki hears the thud of the door slamming shut, her knees become weak and she falls back, plopping onto the sofa that was next to her at the fireplace. Once in his study, Kaname puts his head in his hand and thinks to himself: 'I have no experience with women but I do know that Yuuki was not acting the way a proper women should behave. I will be horrified if she tricks me into her bed and finds out just how clueless I am in that department. I am going to have to find a proper punishment to teach Yuuki how to act. I can't believe that woman is my queen, what was future me thinking?' Meanwhile, Yuuki is upstairs replaying the moment in her mind to find out what she did wrong and she came to the conclusion that the crotch-less pantalets were not Kaname's idea, so why were they put on her? Maybe the invention of panties were not discovered yet. Yuuki gets off the sofa and asks a maid for material to mach the pantalets, some thread, and a sewing needle. The maid returns with the items and Yuuki goes about turning the pantalets into pantaloons and orders the awaiting maid to make more of those contraptions. The maid objects and says that the corset will prevent Yuuki from bending over to pull the drawers down from her derrière when she needs to relieve her bodily matter. Yuuki instructs the maid to bring more material and chords. The maid does as she is asked and Yuuki goes about fastening together a bra edged with chording and is supported with the chords in an 'X' and then an upside down 'T' over and below the triangle that meets at the edge of the triangle and moves outwards to serve as tie strings. Yuuki hands the bikini like bra to the maid and tells the maid to have duplicates made of both the pantaloons and the bra. The maid bows and leaves the room. The maid enters Kaname-san's office and provides him with a report on her time spent with Yuuki-san. Kaname tells the maid that he discovered Yuuki was a queen and all those within the walls of the mansion need to refer to her as Joousama or Juuki-sama. The maid bows and hands Kaname the articles Yuuki custom made for herself and explained that Yuuki-sama asked for them to be replicated in place of the corset and the pantalets. The maid tells her Kaname-san that Yuuki-sama referred to the new pantalets as pantaloons and the corset replacement was called a bra. Kaname holds the items in the air inspecting them with his eyebrows forming a 'v' on his brow bone and his lips turning into a straight line with the corners tucked of his lips tucked slightly into his cheeks. The look of baffled confusion on Kaname's face caused the maid to laugh and earned her a scowl from Kaname. Kaname hands the articles to the maid and told her to do as Joousama ordered but to make sure they were made as matching sets in material that will not cause a rash or a burn on the skin. The maid left the room and Kaname went to work figuring out what would suit a queen as a punishment for her unladylike-like perversion.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I am making these chapters shorter because I don't have as much time as before, to create the many, many scenes that comprise of long chapters. Please forgive me. I will post scenes per chapter from herein unless I get back enough down time to write longer ones. Please review after you are done reading, it will be greatly appreciated. I want to know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Vampire Night

Falling in Love

8/26/2014

Annabelle Nicole Campbell

_Notice: This story is an offshoot of 'Vampire Knight written by Matsuri Hino'. I do not own any rights to Vampire Knight. I only own this offshoot story under the right of creative freedom._

_*Warning: There is adult content in this story that is soft and gently mentioned but is graphic enough to hint to acts that children should not read. I would give my own material an M rating for mature audiences._

* * *

~Telepathy~

Kaname thinks about his telepathy ability to read other people's thoughts and realizes he has been unconsciously been listening to Yuuki since he first drank her blood but not even once has he heard anything from her mind. Kaname thinks to himself: 'Has future me taught Yuuki to protect herself from me?' As if Yuuki is able to hear him, Kaname hears a response echo in his head: 'Kaname, it is me-Yuuki. I don't want you to know too much about your own future, forgive me for holding out, and no. I had to teach myself how to block you from my thoughts because you would easily become worried and do unnecessary things. Do not worry though, I have not been listening to you or I would not have needed your history book. After you left my room upset, I was worried and began reading you, please forgive me. I want you to know that the incident earlier was my humiliating misunderstanding. I honestly thought you were being suggestive as that is the trait I have come to know in you from my timeline. I had no idea the truth was that those contraptions just happened to be typical undergarments for this timeline. I beg you to forgive me and let it pass. Let us start over but if you still feel that you must punish me, I will accept anything you have in store for me. I will allow you to hear my thoughts and I will not eat as my self-inflicted punishment for such improper behavior towards you. I only ask that you do not seek for knowledge of the future when you peer into my mind. I ask this for your own good.' Then the room and his mind were silent. Kaname gets out of his desk and heads back to Yuuki's room and finds the door is open on a crack. Kaname opens the door and finds Yuuki missing. Just then, Kaname hears bells in his head and feels the presence of a woman but when he turns his head he only smells the rose oil that he had the maids put in Yuuki's bathwater. Kaname realizes he was sensing Yuuki so he follows the scent to the library. Kaname thinks to Yuuki: 'How did you know where this room is?' and Yuuki replies: 'We live in the palace but this is our family home that we go to when we are having a family vacation or there is some sort of emergency.' Kaname begins to search Yuuki's mind and he sees a baby in a boy's arms, he sees the shadow of someone attacking an older version of that boy and he sees his own self making love to a very young Yuuki-many, many times in different places in the mansion. Feeling her mind being violated, Yuuki does what she can to disguise parts of her memory by turning certain images into dark shadows. In spite of Yuuki's attempts to hide truths from him, Kaname manages to see other parts of Yuuki's memory that pertain to the mansion, but only those that are not dangerous facts for him to know, so she relaxes and allows him to roam in her mind. Kaname sees himself and Yuuki flirting and playing chase and tickle, he sees himself sparing with her and taking turns reading books with her. Kaname sees himself and Yuuki doing lovers activities and arguments in all the different rooms of the mansion. Kaname hears Yuuki's past thoughts where she is letting go of Zero in her heart and allowing herself to no longer mourn the loss of him in her life because she has been fully won-over by her feelings of Kaname and all the beautiful memories they share that fill her life. Not wanting to pry any further and upset Yuuki, Kaname stops prying and heads over to Yuuki to stand very near to her. Kaname lifts her hand and hold it in his while looking into Yuuki's eyes, which were plagued with sadness. Kaname asks Yuuki: "Why do those memories make you sad?" and Yuuki replies: "Because they remind me of how much I am missing you right now. Ever since I got here you have not once loved me or cherished me and you promised me that you always have and always would." A tear spills from Yuuki's eye so Kaname reaches for the tear and wipes it away, then he held Yuuki in his arms saying: "I am so sorry Yuuki, everything will be better from here-in, I promise."

~An Invitation~

A butler knocks on the door and enters the library without permission, walks very quickly to Kaname, and hands him a package, then says to Kaname: "I am sorry sir, I could not wait for your permission to enter, this package needs your urgent attention." The butler bows and heads out the door, leaving the two occupants alone. Kaname looks at the label on the package; it reads: To Kaname and Yuuki Kuran, from Ai Furo. Immediate attention needed, please open urgently. Kaname opens the package to find an elaborate invitation from the mother vampire. Kaname hands the items to Yuuki for her inspection and they both smile at each other. Kaname takes Yuuki's free arm and wraps it under his and they proceed to walk out the double door to the library and head to the garden. Kaname says to Yuuki: "We will likely be gone for a long time, do you have anything you would like to do before we leave?" Yuuki responds: "Yes, I would like you to take me out to see the surrounding area. I realize I have only been here one night but I have not seen anything outside of my room, the library, and now this garden." Kaname calls for the butler that is standing guard nearby and instructs him to take the package to his office, to bring stationary and to send a maid with tea and biscuits for himself and the queen. Smiling, Kaname turns to Yuuki to see a scowl on her face. Yuuki says to Kaname: "I told you that I am going on a hunger strike to punish myself for being indecent. Did you forget already? Why didn't you just order something for only yourself?" Kaname replies: "Honestly, I forgot and besides, a hunger strike is dangerous and I would rather you not take that as your punishment. I can't force you to eat so if you choose to insist on starving yourself, then you will have to accept the suffering of staring at the tempting edibles while watching others ingest them. That will be my punishment to you for making me suffer to watch you harm yourself." The maid appears with the food and Kaname begins to eat biscuits and drinks his tea in front of Yuuki. Yuuki says to Kaname: "You can be so cruel." Kaname, who is now finished eating replies to Yuuki: "I am not the cruel one here, I am only trying to tempt you away from danger. Please let me take good care of you, please Yuuki." Then Kaname picks up Yuuki's tea cup, blows on it to cool it off and places it against her lips, the lips that he is currently feeling magnetized to kiss. Kaname tilts the cup and allows the liquid to touch Yuuki's lips to entice her to open them, which she does, and then he proceeds to feed Yuuki the tea and biscuits.

~Kaname's V-card~

After Kaname was satisfied that Yuuki had obeyed, Kaname said to Yuuki: "You are not the person I thought you were. I thought you were a mean woman who was up to no good but now I see you as a victim of time, one who needs guidance, which I promise to be for you. I think you should know that I have been told that the reason you are here is because fate brought you so that you and I can begin the Kuran line. I ..." Kaname blushes as he tries to explain his predicament and then he continues: "...I. I have no experience in related matters." Yuuki rolls Kaname's words in her head to try to understand his meaning: 'Related matters? Matters that relate to being a progenitor, to progenate... Oh, I see.' "You are a prude or would you rather I call you a virgin?" Kaname jumps back in his seat in shock that Yuuki was so verbal about the situation. Kaname replies to Yuuki: "Do you have to be so crass about it?" and then he relaxes in his seat while looking down at his lap to hid his red face. Yuuki says to Kaname: "I am not laughing at you, am I? If I were that insensitive, I would be falling off my chair from hysterical laughter but I am not. Everyone has a first time, even my ancestor. I am honored to be given the chance to do for you that which you once did for me, and I promise to be just as careful with you." Yuuki reaches for Kaname's cheek and places her forehead against his. Closing her eyes, Yuuki relishes in the moment. Then Yuuki gets out of her seat to stretch her legs by means of standing on her tiptoes with her hands and arms entwined above her head reaching for the sky, and her head follows the directions of her hands so she may be able to see the stars and the moon. Seeing Yuuki's exquisite form, Kaname stares at the beautiful goddess-like figure in front of him, stands up, and not being able to control himself-he wraps his arms around Yuuki's waist, licks her exposed neck, and drinks her blood. Yuuki was in the middle of stretching when she felt Kaname wrap himself around her and when she was about to look down to look into his face, she felt his tongue sensually and softly graze the skin above her carotid artery. Yuuki felt like she was being made love to and couldn't help but leave out a long moan that increased in volume as Kaname kept licking and held her tighter and tighter to his body. Then Yuuki felt a pinch and yelped but after that, she felt the depths of herself being caressed as if Kaname were deep inside her. Throughout all of Yuuki's time with Kaname, him drinking her blood always resulted in the feelings that replicate the response to love making. Only one time did Yuuki not understand these feelings; it was when she was a virgin and was being awakened as a vampire. Kaname's bite scared her and she fought him out of fear that he would drink her life away but he put his hand on her mouth so she would not scream and all she could do was hold onto his hair with fear. Yuuki remembers that once she calmed down, she could hear her blood rushing from her, she could feel something tingle throughout her body and then following that came the feeling of floating accompanied by the feeling of wanting to be touched in her most private places, causing Yuuki to pass out. One time Kaname bit Yuuki while he was making love to her for the first time and she recognized the feelings in her were being responded to without her doing or saying anything. Every nook and cranny that called for touch was replied to by a caressing hand and fingers that Kaname seemed to have instinctively provided. Thinking back on these intimate moments, Yuuki said to Kaname: "I know you want to do things to me. You want to respond to my body. Please don't hold back, I give you permission to do what you please with me. I won't let you drink me into dust so please don't hold any of yourself back from me." Then Yuuki took one of Kaname's arms that was wrapped around her waist and tried to raise it to her chest but Kaname let go of Yuuki's neck, pulled back, and stepped away from Yuuki saying: "Don't be foolish, I am not the tamed Kaname you know. I may follow your blood and do to your body all that it calls me to do. I have drank other people's blood and never felt like I do with you, which tells me this is the result of our bond as soul mates. If I give in to it, I am afraid I won't be aware of your voice or the surroundings because I will become consumed with satisfying both our desires. This may be the best way to provide me with my first time but it is too dangerous to you and I cannot risk devouring your every last drop." Yuuki replies: "Then I think it is best that we continue to feed each other through the provision of the chalice. I want to satisfy your every whim so please, do not hold back when stating your needs from me." Kaname goes to touch Yuuki's face but pulls his hand back as he thinks twice about the feeling of desire that is still violently burning inside himself. Kaname realizes he is struggling to hold himself back so he turns to briskly walk away while saying to Yuuki over his shoulder: "I will have a butler and a maid take you on a tour of the surrounding area, I need to be alone right now-sorry my love." Kaname stops at the guarding butler and gives him the instructions to get a maid and take the queen out to wherever she wanted to go and to show her around the area. Kaname hands the butler his wallet and tells him that the queen is welcome to buy anything she desires but if she wants a big priced item, to have it billed to him (Kaname hands his credentials to the butler to give as billing information for any clerk). Yuuki sees the stationary and realizes that Kaname forgot he had it brought out and tells the butler to take the stationary to Kaname, which he does. Kaname had stormed to his office to collect himself and within minutes the butler was at the door with the stationary handing it to Kaname, explaining the queen instructed him to do so and then the butler left. Kaname remembered his intentions and sat at the desk to write a response to Ai's invitation promising both he and Yuuki would be leaving to head towards her location as soon as he took care of closing up the mansion. Kaname called the servants together, gave a butler the message to deliver, and while Yuuki was busy having her outing, Kaname had the rest of the servants close-up the mansion and begin packing for the long trip to the Ai's place.

~Dressed to Impress~

Kaname needed a break from his activities of closing the mansion and sat at his desk looking over the elaborate invitation to see if he missed any information. Inside the large paper rose was the secret message that Kaname almost missed. There was one word on each petal. The message was as follows: Dress to impress because you are to be introduced to all of vampire society as the most powerful and sovereign couple to lead the masses. Having figured out the message, Kaname goes pale realizing Yuuki has absolutely nothing to wear. Kaname calls for the butler to fetch the maid who was in charge of Yuuki's items being sewn. The maid enters the room holding a large box and several smaller ones and hands them to Kaname saying: "Me and a few other maids threw together the items you asked for in the best manner we were able. Sir, when you look at these articles, please keep in mind that we are not master seamstresses." Kaname opens a thin box and sees red satin with lace trimmed bra sewn to a boneless red satin corset, and matching pantaloons. Kaname asks the maid why she sewed the bra to the corset when the queen did not ask for that and the maid responded: "Sir, um, please don't be mad but I had a maid stand in as our queen's body double for the sake of testing the product and we found the bra does not support the breast, as the strings do not stay tied. We understand the reason for the bra was to provide mobility so the queen could bend, so we created a corset with no bones and sewn a matching bra to it. The corset will keep the bra in place and in stead of strings to hold the bra up, we used ribbons that are sewn to the corset for straps." Kaname hands the items and the box to the maid so she can repack it and then he opens up the smaller boxes. In one box, Kaname finds a purple-blue chiffon wrap that had tiny red lace roses embroidered throughout and was trimmed with long purple-blue and red fringe. In a second box, a small red satin pleated bag resided, and flat shoes that matched the purse were found in the third small box. Handing those items to the maid to put back into the boxes, Kaname reaches for the large box and opens that. Kaname finds a red satin dress that is pleated in the front and back of the dress from where it flows to the floor into a short train in the back. There are snaps to close the dress from the inside and outside, a belt sewn in the back that is meant to be tied around the front, and sleeves that flow to the floor (A cross between a kimono and a 17th century style dress). Kaname says to the maid: "I hope this is not all she is wearing, her breast and lower body will be exposed with any movement from her. There is nothing to cover the cleavage area and I do not want other men tempted to look at her in that way." The maid responds: "Sir, please let me hold the dress while you take another look inside the box. There are layers of items inside it." Kaname hands the dress to the maid and looks inside to see a purple-blue chiffon sleeveless, A-line dress that had a red satin lining. Kaname handed that dress to the maid and she explained that it was meant to be worn under the red dress, as the entire thing was to be a two piece dress. Kaname noticed the chiffon wrap and the two piece dress were sewn together with gold thread that seemed to serve the duel purpose of decoration. Kaname looked inside the box and found a red satin skirt-slip with many layers of ruffles and under the slip was a gold hooded cape lined in purple-blue satin, that clipped at the neck with an embroidered broach that matched the emblem originally found on the royal slippers Yuuki arrived in. The hood was a large purple-blue satin drape that, when pulled over the head, matched the gold outer material of the cape. Once pulled over the head, the hood could be clipped closed at the neck but when not in use, it served as a drape for the royal cape. Kaname handed the skirt-slip to the maid and picked up the cape to find it served as protection against the elements and served to signify her status as a queen. Kaname noticed the cape was very long, probably meant to drag behind her, and there were tiny red and purple-blue roses embroidered in sporadic lines down the cape. Kaname handed the cape to the maid and a pair of purple-blue lace gloves fell out of the cape. Kaname handed the gloves to the maid and watched as she packed all the items into the now-empty box. Another maid put on every box a red ribbon that tied together around a red rose. Another maid came from behind the butler and handed the last box to him. Kaname opened it up to find a veil made of red, gold, and purple-blue fringe with tiny bells at the edge of the fringe. The maid explains to Kaname: "This will be the item that covers her majesty's face so that no one can see her unless you will it. The bells are there to warn others of her coming and going so they know to pay her the proper respect and they possess a spell that repels other spells from weaker beings." Kaname replies: "This is thoroughly done and may as well have been put together by a master. Well done ladies! How did you find the time to get all this done?" The head maid replies: "You kept her majesty busy all day, which gave us the ability to focus on this work, and since you have a large amount of servants at your disposal, we were able to recruit from that pool and get the work done much faster. Otherwise, this dress would have taken a year to do for one person to complete alone. Fortunately, we were able to finish our work before you gave the command to close the mansion." Kaname thanked the maids and told them they have earned his deepest gratitude. Kaname nodded to the butler and as each maid left the room, he handed each an envelope that had money and a release note inside. Kaname saw one maid open the envelope and he said: "Please wait until you are done packing the mansion before you open the envelopes." Kaname told the head maid to stay behind and she did as she was told. When the room cleared, Kaname told the maid and the butler that while he was gone, they were responsible for keeping and maintaining the property until he returned. Kaname handed the head maid a bonus envelop for her hard work of keeping the others in-line and dismissed her, then Kaname handed the butler his bonus envelop for the same purpose and dismissed him. The butler still had envelopes in his hand for those butlers that served under him, that he was instructed to hand out when Kaname was gone and all was settled (including canceling the regular evening parties the public enjoyed). The staff of maids and butlers consisted of humans from his village, as he did this to promote good will between him and them so they would not feel scared and chase him away again.

~Yuuki's Outing~

Yuuki, the butler and the maid are in the coach with the butler manning the horses and the maid keeping Yuuki company to explain the surroundings and sites. After a long while, the coach comes to a halt and the butler gets down and comes to Yuuki's window. The butler asks Yuuki if she would like to have a look around the shops. She accepts the offer so the butler helps Yuuki and her maid out of the coach, and Yuuki begins to explore. Systematically Yuuki visits each and every shop, and knowing how short her time is, Yuuki begins to shop for trinkets to serve as love notes to be delivered in time to Kaname once she is gone, to give him the strength to stay awake and raise the children they will eventually have. Knowing Kaname's history, Yuuki decides to order a special coffin designed to help her sweet Kaname when he is ready to close his eyes. Yuuki orders a custom black marble coffin and had it lined in felt that was stuffed with crushed rose petals and dry rice. On the lid of the coffin where Kaname's eyes would look, there was be the image of Yuuki's face, and her entire being would be put along the length of the lid as if she were hovering above him with her red eyes staring lovingly into his as he closed his eyes. Yuuki had the image engraved and painted onto the lid, for which Yuuki posed for an artist to paint and have as a reference to later be able put on the lid. On the outside of the coffin would be porcelain crosses on the sides and a larger one on top. Yuuki left instructions for the coffin to be delivered and placed in the basement of the mansion, in the room that will one day serve as her own prison to hide her from her uncle and the council. Throughout Yuuki's shopping, the butler noticed she did not buy a single thing for herself, and he smiled realizing how much she loved his master. The butler suggested that Yuuki allow him to buy her a token from Kaname and she agreed. While Yuuki was having her image painted, the butler ordered a jeweled pendant from Yuuki's royal emblem, which was a blue rose in a gold circle (representing a full moon) on a white background. Since the butler was familiar with his master's tastes, anything he ordered were the same as if Kaname was doing it himself. The butler also ordered jewelry to match the pendant that had the royal crest, which was the gold circle with the blue rose inside. The matching jewelry were a bracelet and necklace that consisted of a chain of diamonds with the pendant bejeweled in the center, and earrings and a ring with the royal crest encrusted on a yellow gemstone. The butler understood his queen was from the future and knew one day she will need a crown and wanted to make sure that when that day came, that she had the most exquisite gift from her ancestor waiting for her on her coronation. So, along with these royal jewels, the butler had a tall bejeweled crown made in the shape of a dome that had the crest engraved along the band that would rest upon her head. There was also to be the emblem encrusted on plates that connect the web of jewels within the decoration that made the dome. At the top of the dome was to be a small gold rose. The bulter saw his shadow move and spoke to the room: "I hope these designs are to your liking" and then the shadow disappeared as if in approval. When all parties had completed what they set out to do, the maid, the butler, and Yuuki headed back to the mansion via coach and when they arrived at the house, Kaname was waiting for them. The butler left the maid out and she began to help the butler unload the packages from the roof of the coach while Kaname helped Yuuki out of the coach.

~The Welcome Back~

Yuuki tripped on her foot when it got caught on the oversized dress and she fell before her foot could get free from the material. Yuuki yelled while try to grab onto anything but could not grab anything in time and fell forward. Yuuki opened her eyes and found Kaname had caught her and without warning, he kissed her passionately and she returned the kiss with as much fervor. Kaname, while kissing Yuuki, put her in his arms bridal-style and when the kiss slowed down, he ended the kiss and took her to her room and laid her on the sofa where he sat on the edge and leaned in to continue the kiss. Yuuki pulled away from the kiss instead of returning it and she looked Kaname in the eyes, then asked him: "What did I do to deserve this sweet pleasure?" Kaname replies: "Do I not have the power of shadow in your future?" Yuuki realized what Kaname was inferring and realized he saw every little surprise she had planned for him. Yuuki starts to punch Kaname in the chest and says: "You spy! Now how am I going to give you strength when I'm not here, you scoundrel!" Kaname laughed and told Yuuki that he did not follow her into the shops, that he only watched her from the stores' shadows outside. Kaname put his head on Yuuki's heart and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Kaname says to Yuuki: "You will always be a source of comfort for me. I do not need to look into the future to see that, I can feel it. Hearing your heart beat sooths me. Yuuki? I think I am in love with you. I am afraid to admit it because I do not want my heart to break when you disappear." Yuuki puts her hands on Kaname's arms and pulls him to signal she wanted him to raise himself to her level and be face to face; Kaname complies. Yuuki brings Kaname's head down and sweetly kisses Kaname, savoring the kiss for as long as she could. Once the kiss ended, Kaname got up and helped Yuuki to stand, and then lead her to the bed where he laid down and had Yuuki lay on top of him. Kaname Rests Yuuki's head on his chest and his head against the top of her head, while she laid wrapped in his arms. After a few moments, the two fell asleep. The next evening Kaname opened his eyes to find Yuuki still asleep in the same manner which he left her before he had closed his eyes. Kaname noticed Yuuki's heart beat and watched her breathing while studying her features and her peaceful state. Yuuki heard Kaname's heartbeat get faster and it woke her up. Yuuki looked up and found Kaname smiling at her so she lifted herself onto her knees and placed a lingering kiss on Kaname's lips and then dismounted and walked to the sofa.

~The Temptation and the Sweetest Memory Under the Moon~

Kaname sat up and rested against the headboard, crossed his feet, and raised his arms-using them as head rest for his neck. Looking over to Yuuki, Kaname asks: "My dear, we need to get ready to leave, we have a long journey ahead of us. Shall I help you get ready?" Yuuki blushed and replied: "I thought you weren't ready to take that step. Aren't you afraid to lose control?" Kaname chuckled and said: "Who said anything about that? I have no intention of crossing that line. You won't believe how much self control I possess." Yuuki stands up and walks into the room with the empty pool and says: "How are you going to get me ready with no water?" Kaname replies: "Oh, don't worry, I am not bathing you in there." Kaname gets out of bed and takes Yuuki's hand and leads her to the garden where there was a pond. Kaname sent the head maid to fetch the items for bathing and sent the butler to bring from the packed articles, another one of grandmother Kuran's dresses to put onto Yuuki, and an outfit for himself. Overhearing what the dress was, Yuuki was shocked realizing she was wearing her last human ancestor's clothing. Realizing this brought Yuuki to tears, so when Kaname looked back to Yuuki he was baffled and said: "What did I do, what..was it...something I said?" and he scratched the top of his head in confusion. Kaname pulled Yuuki into his arms and comforted her while they waited for the maid and butler to return. The maid and butler return with the supplies that were requested and placed them near the pond and left. Yuuki was just resting in Kaname's arms enjoying the moment under the moon with him when Kaname pulled her away from him and looked her in the face. While staring in Yuuki's eyes, Kaname began to undress Yuuki and when all the articles were on the ground, Kaname began to undress himself. Yuuki looked down to steal a look at Kaname's nakedness but Kaname said: "Tsk, tks. No peaking." and he lifted her chin so she would look him in the eyes. Kaname continued to say: "In order for this to work, I need you to behave and obey my every command. Only when it is time will I allow you to see me. I can't have either of us tempted while I try to pull this off, so please keep your eyes above my shoulders." Kaname turned Yuuki away to face the mansion while he poured the oil into the pond and sprinkled the roses into the water. Then Kaname put his one arm around Yuuki's waist and one on her hand, and walk ing behind her on the left side of her arm, he guided her into the pond. Once both were in the pond, he stood behind Yuuki and put his hands under her arms, guiding her to lay down in the water and drench her hair. Kaname massaged Yuuki's scalp and ran his hands through the length of her hair to ensure it completely absorbed the water. Then Kaname put his arm under Yuuki's neck and began to shampoo her hair with the milk and took the beeswax and messaged it onto her skin, starting at the nape of her neck and down to the rest of her body. Kaname was so excited by touching every inch of Yuuki that he had to hold himself a distance from her so not to alert her of his state. Kaname had Yuuki lay back into the pond, cleaned her lower half, and rinsed her with caresses and messages until all the beeswax and milk was rinsed off. The entire time this was happening, Yuuki was staring into the night sky while moaning and clenching her legs together, strugling to keep her own strength. It took all Yuuki had to obey Kaname's orders and not forcefully make love to him. Yuuki and Kaname were both struggling to hold in the need that was pulling to be sated. When Kaname finished cleaning Yuuki, he turned her to face the mansion and whispered in her ear: "The fates have truly blessed me with a beautiful gift and you, my dearest Yuuki, have provided me with the sweetest memory that will keep me company in my loneliest moments. Thank you for allowing me to have this with you. Now stay as I have positioned you until I say further." Kaname gave Yuuki's ear a peck from his lips and went about cleansing himself as quickly as he could. By the time Kaname was done bathing himself, both him and Yuuki had calmed down but the night breeze was causing them both to begin to shiver. Kaname led Yuuki out of the pond in the same manner that he held her when he lowered her into the pond. While Kaname was still behind Yuuki, he placed a towel over Yuuki, dried himself off, and dressed himself. Then Kaname took the towel that was on Yuuki's shoulders and began to dry her hair and as quickly as he could. Kaname patted Yuuki down without looking at her so not to tempt himself. While only looking at Yuuki's head, Kaname used his hands to find where Yuuki's proper places were and began to dress Yuuki-pulling the outfit over her head, her arms into the sleeves, the skirt over her hips, and the shoes on her feet. Kaname picked up the brush and took care of his hair and then brushed Yuuki's hair with long, slow, and gentle strokes. Kaname picked up the toothpicks, and the toothbrushes with one hand, and the mint milk with his other hand. Kaname handed Yuuki her items and went about cleansing his own teeth. At this point, Kaname was grateful for the maids who showed Yuuki how to clean her teeth, since she probably had something much more sophisticated in her time.

~The Trip to Ai's Place of Residence~

Once both were finished cleaning their teeth, Kaname took the hygiene items from Yuuki and placed all the bathing supplies in the basket. Picking up the dirty clothes and putting them on top of the basket, Kaname looked around to make sure there were no other items that needed cleaning up. Kaname picked up the basket and began to walk forward telling Yuuki to follow him. Once inside, Kaname placed the basket on the floor and took Yuuki's wrist to lead her to the front door. As the two walked through the home for the last time, Kaname slid his hand from Yuuki's wrist to her hand and pulled her closer to himself. At the front of the house, the maids and butlers were lined up waiting for the couple to leave. The house was quiet for the first time since Yuuki arrived because the head butler had made sure cancellations were arranged before Yuuki and Kaname were ready to leave, so they would have a peaceful recessional from the mansion. Yuuki took a breath in as she watched the sea of maid and butlers bow to her. Yuuki's memory raced to the first time she was in the throne room, on the day of her coronation, when all those in the room bowed to her and her husband. Kaname heard Yuuki's reaction and watched her eyes go out of focus. Once Yuuki's gaze stopped peering through Kaname, he understood that Yuuki's memory was over and led her out of the mansion and carefully placed her into the coach, following her into the coach himself. After he was situated, Kaname watched Yuuki as she looked out the window keeping her eyes on the mansion that shrank with distance. Yuuki finally gave up looking at her home when she could not see it anymore and looked at Kaname, who dried tears that Yuuki had unconsciously spilled from her eyes. Kaname pulled Yuuki into his arms and whispered into her ear: "My dearest Yuuki, do I need to cheer you up?" Yuuki smiled and replied: "I think that would be a pleasant idea, my love." Kaname began to blow gently into Yuuki's ear, causing her to be tickled, which made her giggle. The ride to the address Furo presented to Kaname in the invitation took most of the evening to travel. For the duration of the ride, Yuuki and Kaname enjoyed the scenery while talking about things they want, that which each loves, and those things that are undesirable and detestable. As the coach came near an inn, Kaname instructed the driver to pull up to the door. Kaname climbed out and then helped Yuuki out of the coach. Kaname ordered the driver to bring a specific wicker basket from the roof of the coach, into the inn with them. Kaname registered and watched as a servant took the basket from the driver. Kaname instructed the driver to stay with the coach since they were not going to be long. Kaname and Yuuki followed the servant into a room, and after placing the basket on the floor, the servant left the couple alone in the room. Kaname pulled Yuuki to him and without saying a word, began to undress Yuuki as quickly as he could. Yuuki stood naked in front of Kaname and this time, he allowed himself to look at her but only in a quick glance. Kaname wanted to get both of them dressed as quickly as possible so he pulled Yuuki's new royal attire out of the boxes and dressed her with as much speed as his hands would allow. When Kaname removed Yuuki's dress and shoes, there were no underwear, because the maid never provided him with any for her, so when he went to dress Yuuki, he had to figure out how to lace-up her corset. After a few minutes of fumbling with the cursed object, Kaname put on Yuuki's pantaloons, silk shoes, red slip, the purple-blue inner dress, the red satin outer dress, and the purple-blue lace gloves. Kaname took the purple-blue wrap from the box and placed the ends over each of Yuuki's arms where they bend. Kaname led Yuuki to the mirror and allowed her to take-in her image while he quickly put his own majestic clothes on. Kaname thought to himself: 'I will be happy when we have servants again, dressing myself and Yuuki is tedious work.' In that moment, Kaname forgot Yuuki could hear his thoughts and so he was shocked when he heard her verbally reply: "Next time, don't tell me to be obedient and you will see how well I can dress both of us. No one said you had to do all the work. I have dressed and bathed you for the duration of our marriage as you have done for me. We only use servants when we are not together." Kaname replies: "Well, that is interesting news to hear; why did you not say something sooner?" Yuuki chuckles and returns: "Because you were protecting our virtues from that which we most certainly would have given into otherwise." Kaname smiles and puts his royal cape on and then puts Yuuki's jewelry and royal cape on her. Kaname hands Yuuki her satin clutch and tells her to stay while he gets help taking the basket back to the coach. Yuuki finds the room inside the suite where the bath pool and the pissing pot were. Yuuki walked over to the pot and relieved herself and used the linen cloth that laid next to the pot to clean her area. Yuuki picked up the pot, opened the shutters, threw the piss out the window (which landed on a spy), and used the linen to dry whatever pee was left in the pot. Yuuki placed the pot and the used rag back where she found them. Yuuki then used the nearby basin that was full of water and rose oil, and washed her hands, and sprinkled some of the water on her face to refresh herself. Kaname came back into the room as he saw Yuuki come in from the smaller room. Kaname smiled at Yuuki and went into the room to relieve himself, freshened-up and emptied the pot out the window (coincidentally drenching the spy again). When Kaname came back from the small room, he took Yuuki by the hand with a mischievous smile on his face, and led her to the coach while keeping her face covered with his arm when passing the furious and humiliated spy that had been sent from an unknown enemy. Kaname helped Yuuki into the coach and got in himself. The basket was firmly placed back on top of the coach and the driver got back into his seat, and urged the horses to move the coach forward. As the coach approached the address Furo provided, a large palace came into view, causing Kaname to open his eyes wide. Kaname looked at Yuuki and saw that she was not one bit shocked. Yuuki said to Kaname: "This is our home, where we raise our children and rule the land. I am sorry but I believe I have the advantage of enjoying your discovery this time." and she laughed. Yuuki become serious and says: "Kaname, neither you nor I have eaten all day. I don't foresee us having time to eat any time soon either." Yuuki turned to face Kaname, moved her attire to expose her shoulder and opened Kaname shirt to expose his neck. Yuuki pulled Kaname from the back of his head and nuzzled her face into Kaname's exposed neck. Yuuki waited for Kaname to bite her before she bit him and the two began to drink each other's blood together. The resulting sensation had the the couple moaning and groaning, and fighting desire to stay composed. After a few minutes, Yuuki pulled out of Kaname's neck and when he did not do the same, she pulled away from him while pushing him off of her. Understanding what Yuuki wanted, he pulled out of her shoulder and licked her wound clean, healing the wound in the process. Kaname pulled the material over Yuuki's shoulder and she leaned in to clean, heal, and dress his wound. The two began to lick the residue blood from each other's mouth and ended with a slow and passionate kiss. The kiss was interrupted by the door to the coach being opened and an end of a rug runner being placed on the floor of the coach. Kaname and Yuuki broke the kiss and Kaname placed the veil on Yuuki's face, instructing her to hold onto his hand and not remove the veil for her own safety. Kaname and Yuuki exit the coach and are greeted by the mother vampire and a sea of vampires. Ai tells Yuuki and Kaname to follow her and she leads them across the outdoor court to a platform where there was an elegant bench that looked like a long thrown made for two. Ai turned to Kaname and said: "I hope you got a kick out of pissing on my spy."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I woke to find my husband had off from work today and since I can never concentrate when he is home, I choose to use my time to write this part of the story. I will update the next chance I get. Please read and review, I need to know if my story is too tedious to read or if it is sweeping away your imagination. Feel free to give me advice and suggestions; I welcome them.


	6. Chapter 6

Vampire Night

Establishing the Monarch

8/27/2014

Annabelle Nicole Campbell

_Notice: This story is an offshoot of 'Vampire Knight written by Matsuri Hino'. I do not own any rights to Vampire Knight. I only own this offshoot story under the right of creative freedom._

_*Warning: There is adult content in this story that is soft and gently mentioned but is graphic enough to hint to acts that children should not read. I would give my own material an M rating for mature audiences._

* * *

~The Monarch Begins~

Kamane struggles to keep a straight face to hold back the need to laugh maniacally. Yuuki senses this and squeezes Kaname's hand while shooting him a curious look as if to say, 'let me in on your joke'. Yuuki then turns her attention to the scene before her. The vampire mother was escorting Yuuki and Kaname as the three of them walked on the red runner that leads to the platform with the throne looking bench. On either side of the throne was a sea of vampires spectating at Kaname, Yuuki, and this woman in front of them. Once on the platform, Ai stands in between Yuuki and Kaname and puts her hands in the air as a gesture to the crowd to silence its whispering. Ai points to a young man and says, please Aido, begin the announcement.

Hiro Aido:"Here ye all present here in this moment. Our radiant leader, the first born of our kind, who has received the name 'Mother Vampire' and 'Mother', requests, commands, and demands complete and utter obedience and respect in the matter that is announced here in this time. From this moment forward, all vampires will live as a society ruled by a monarch, with rules reinforced by the monarch's supporting council, and enforced by a neutral association, that will one day far exceed the existence of the monarch and council should the strings of vampire society infringe on pacifism. Pacifism will be the coexistence of humans and vampires, which our Mother Vampire insists we approach with the same manner of adherence as given to all other rules that will develop for the new vampire society. Our Mother had carefully met with and thoroughly gotten to know, through spending a great deal of time with, each and every member of the first generation of our kind. It was decided that the strongest of this generation are the two vampires standing by our Mother in this moment. One is tempted to test this and so our mother gladly invites all those in the audience to take any shot of attack desired to test this fact, but attacks will only be allowed at this time. Afterwards, any further attacks will be seen a cry for suicide and that vampire will immediately face death."

Ai Furo puts her hands on Kaname and Yuuki's backs and says to them: "I apologize for not warning you but this is necessary. Now show them who is in charge." Then Ai vanishes into smoke and Yuuki worriedly looks to Kaname who grabs Yuuki's hand and says: "Yuuki, we have not tried this yet but let your energy flow freely and accept any energy that I provide. You are my weapon and I am your guide." Then Kaname squeezes Yuuki's hand to let her know all will be alright.

Once Ai vanishes, Aido continues: "When the count reaches three, all are to attack as one but when the gong is rang, all violence must end promptly. Any vampires attacking the two on the platform after the gong rings will be turned to ash by our Mother. On the count: One...two...three...begin!"

Arrows, flames, vines, spy creatures, ice, earth, and all other means of magical vampire power attacks simultaneously sling through the air towards the platform. Kaname thinks to Yuuki: 'Yuuki, my love, keep your eyes on me. Do not look or you will become distracted. Do as I do.' Yuuki looks at Kaname's eyes as they look back at her. Kaname is using his hearing to detect the distance and amount of the projectiles heading towards him and Yuuki. The projectiles reach their highest point in the sky and then Kaname raises his hand in the sky with his palm facing up, with Yuuki miming Kaname's actions. Kaname tells Yuuki telepathically to swing her palm towards the crowd and as he finishes telling her, he does that exact same motion. Kaname tells Yuuki to fling her hand in an upward horizontal motion and then he does so himself just as Yuuki is also doing this motion. Kaname tells Yuuki to squeeze her hand into a fist and then he and her both do this motion. The crowd sees the two vampires on stage mirroring each other with a magnitude of an aura flowing from them, and all the projectiles fly outwards and then vaporize. As the projectiles vaporize, the crowd verbalizes shock at the display of power and the gong goes off. After hearing the gong, Kaname turns towards Yuuki and pulls enough of her veil aside to kiss her cheek and says: "You did well Yuuki, I am proud of you."

~Yuuki Meets the Mother of all Vampires~

Ai materializes behind Yuuki and Kaname and a person appears on either side of Yuuki and Kaname. Ai places her hands above Yuuki and Kaname and says: "I hereby baptize the Kuran clan as the monarch that will help establish pacifism, and the society for vampires, where all vampires shall live with respect for human life, and from now, until the end of time, the monarch shall rule with the utmost power and say in all things." Ai bows to Yuuki and Kaname as the people on Yuuki and Kaname's sides put crowns on their heads. Kaname and Yuuki look at each other and bow back to Ai, then stand up to face the crowd who humbles itself to the new monarch. The gong is rung again when Ai stands up straight and walks forward. When Ai passes Yuuki and Kaname to descend the platform, she tells them to follow her, which they do, and she leads them into a coach that takes them into the front entrance of the palace. Once the runner is placed, Ai and the couple follow her into the entrance where she leads them to a private room. Once in the room, Ai reaches for Yuuki's veil, and glancing at Kaname, she says: "You would not hide from me that face which I have already seen in your dreams and deprive me of that gift, would you Kaname?" Kaname responds: "Is this why you sent your spy, so you could see Yuuki before the rest of the crowd?" Ai giggles and verbally confirms that Kaname guessed correctly. Kaname replies: "Now that we are alone with no chance of any outsiders seeing her face, then I will not stop you from seeing Yuuki's face but I insist that the veil remain in place when she is not with you or me from this moment forward, so that I may protect her and our future." Ai tells Kaname that is a wise choice and then reaches to pull the fringe aside, like a curtain from a window, to expose Yuuki's features to Ai's site. Ai smiles and says to Kaname: "Kaname, I am looking at a female version of you. Do you realize you are so conceited that your essence created your image in your blood line?" Yuuki speaks up: "Listen here! I do not know what value or worth you are or hold in my life but I will not tolerate ANYONE talking to my love in that manner! Every brother and sister has mated to bring forth the next generation of Kurans, so to keep the bloodline pure and strong for the sake of power to rule over all vampire society. It is cruel for you to blame this need on conceit when the fact is that it is done to serve YOUR charge that you have just placed on us Kurans!" Shocked to be put in her place, Ai laughs and responds: "Wow Kaname, she is a feisty one. She reminds me of a younger you." Kaname chuckles and Ai thinks to herself: 'So Kaname is in love with himself, how else can he possibly have the stomach to mate with his own image... getting him to see my heart and affections for him means I will have to get him to see past his own nose. That is a challenge that I accept.' (Squinting her eyes and holding her chin with her fingers) Kaname says:"Don't think too hard, your face will get stuck like that." Ai breaks from her thought and playfully slaps Kaname in the chest and the two laugh, leaving Yuuki feel like the outsider. Yuuki thinks: "I have not known this woman that long and I already detest her. She makes fun of my Kaname and jokes with him like ...like...like a lover. How dare she!" Ai hears Yuuki's thoughts and says to Kaname, I need you to do tasks for me while I talk with our young child. Kaname says: "Our? child? You and I did not create her and she is far from a child. If I were to guess, she is at least a century old, making her the same age as me. Please don't disrespect my kin." Ai replies: " 'Our' meaning your child and since I am the mother of all vampires, that makes her my child as well, even if I had no hand in her creation. As to child, yes, she is a child compared to me, since she isn't even born yet, which makes her age below the age of zero. Is there such an age?" Ai teases Kaname. Yuuki angrily blares: "Look woman, I am right in front of you. Stop talking about me like I am someone you can look down your nose at, I won't have any such business from any person, no matter who they are!" Shocked, Ai looks at Yuuki and says: "You have the well formed tongue of a mother and a queen, fates have chosen you well. I am sorry for my disrespect, it was not intentional. I will explain myself when Kaname leaves. Until then, please let s not squabble." Ai gives Kaname a list of duties to perform and once he leaves the two women alone, they sit on the elegant seat.

Ai offers Yuuki some tea and begins to talk: "My name is Ai Furo, pronounced 'Ah-e'. I would like to know what you know about me and I want to find out more about you. Would you tell me about yourself? I would like to know the woman who stole Kaname's heart when I, myself, have failed to."

Yuuki: "My name is Yuuki Kuran, the queen of vampire society, the wife and sister of Kaname Kuran, a mother, and the inheritor of Cross Academy which once was Phoenix Academy, first own by Kaname's human parents and later passed down to my adopted father-Kaien Cross. I believe I have given you enough information. Anymore than that may become dangerous for vampire society's future."

Ai replies: "Oh, you did not have to tell me about the academy; that is not pertinent to this moment."

Yuuki: "Oh but that is where the association eventually becomes established...I thought you would be interested in that."

Ai: "Do we use the academy when the association is first established?"

Yuuki: "No, how do you think it could possibly have come to be named Cross Academy if it is being used as a base for the association?"

Ai: "Are you telling me that something happens to the pacifism to the point where hunters take over an educational institute?"

Yuuki: "I cannot speak on that, but please feel free to draw your own conclusion. I only brought up the issue about the school in case you decide to send special messages to that place for the future generations."

Ai: "I guess it is time to tell you about myself. How much of me do you know about?"

Yuuki: "If I tell you, I will have to erase your memory." (Yuuki inwardly smiles at an excuse to be mean to this person she has already grown to dislike.)

Ai: "Do not be so arrogant that you feel you can hold back information from me. I can read your memories if I feel that I need to. Besides, I can see the future if I concentrate. I can project into any point in time and see what happens. If you do not cooperate, then I will take that action."

Yuuki: "The by all means, take that action because I refuse to be bullied into giving away fates secrets."

Ai: "You ... are... a tough nut to crack Yuuki Kuran."

~Memories of the Future~

Ai reaches to Yuuki, removes her veil to place it on the table with the tea cups, and reaches for Yuuki-using her powers to make Yuuki lay down and sleep. While Yuuki is sleeping, Ai reaches into Yuuki's memories and reads them like a book. Ai sees everything, all the way up to Yuuki sacrificing herself to turn Kaname into a human as a nearby friend freezes Yuuki's body before it breaks to shatter. Ai sees Kaname and Yuuki's daughter with Kaname in a lab creating potions to turn vampires into humans and creating a serum for bringing vampires back to life. The potion for turning vampires into humans is used in place of the weapons that are no longer around, and the serum is used on Yuuki to bring her back to life. Ai sees Yuuki bring Kaname's vampire abilities back when he begs her because he wants power to protect her and their ever-growing family. Ai sees Kaname and Yuuki being coronated and the pitter patter of children running around the royal couple as the family stands before a large crowd of vampires who are bowing in front of the royal couple. Ai sees an elderly Kaname and Yuuki with young faces as they coronate the next generation of monarchs. Ai thinks to herself: 'Odd, this is a memory that Yuuki herself has not yet experienced. The Yuuki before me is too young. I must have entered the memory of her life stream.' Ai back tracks and sees Kaname in pain over Yuuki's indecision choosing between him and a young man named Zero. Ai sees Kaname in deep mourning over the way vampire society has turned out, how Yuuki did not come to him fully invested with her heart, and how he felt extremely tired from the 10,000 years of journey. Ai sees Kaname put his heart in a furnace at the Cross Academy that now serves as the base for the Hunter's Association. Ai watches Kaname tell Yuuki to be with Zero, Yuuki give birth to her first child from Kaname, and Yuuki having a family life with Zero, providing Zero with his own child. Ai sees Yuuki's broken heart over the only man she ever wanted who's body was encased in ice and heart was in a furnace. Ai sees Yuuki offer her life to resurrect Kaname and the furnace go cold. Ai sees Kaname as a human and then the memories begin to repeat. Ai presses further into Yuuki's life stream to find out what she knows about Ai only to find that she is barely mentioned to Yuuki until she comes to this time and reads it in the book that Kaname gives to Yuuki. Ai now feels very sad for this beautiful child laying beside her on the sofa and hugs her. Ai whispers into Yuuki's subconscious: "Yuuki, you are my child, who fates created from my soul and put into the Kuran line. This was done as an answer to my prayer to always be with Kaname, as a gift for Kaname, since his own sister was lost to him. His own sister whom was meant to spend eternity keeping Kaname company, was ripped from Kaname before she was even a week old. I have seen your life stream and found you are such a beautiful mix between Kaname's soul and mine. I am proud to be your soul mother and I am proud of how you turned out. Upon your awakening into your timeline, I bestow the gift of my abilities and powers, to awaken in you from deep within your soul. Please make sure you pass this gift on to the children you and Kaname have, my dear, sweat child." Ai kissed Yuuki on the cheek in a motherly fashion and then makes Yuuki's body transport to the room intended for her stay, where Yuuki materializes under the black satin sheets and fur blanket.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you Myra K Kuran for all your reviews and suggestions. Thank you for adding this story to your favorites list and following it. You are my first fan and you have been very encouraging. Thanks also goes out to pariscrazylover for following my story. For all you other lovers out there, please read and review, feel free to add this story to your favorites list and/or follow it. We still have a long way to got till the end with over 118 viewers already.


	7. Chapter 7-LEMON

Vampire Night

Discovery and Kaname's First

8/31/2014

Annabelle Nicole Campbell

_Notice: This story is an offshoot of 'Vampire Knight written by Matsuri Hino'. I do not own any rights to Vampire Knight. I only own this offshoot story under the right of creative freedom._

_*Warning: There is adult content in this story that is soft and gently mentioned but is graphic enough to hint to acts that children should not read. I would give my own material an M rating for mature audiences._

* * *

~An Unrestful Night~

After Kaname completed his tasks, a butler led Kaname to a room designated for him by Ai. Kaname sees everything in order-the items that were brought had been put away-but he noticed there was a mangled clump of blankets on the bed. Kaname figured someone used the bed and the maids probably didn't see it, but if they had been in there to put his things away, then the person must have messed-up his bed after they left. Kaname didn't care because he was too tire. Kaname stripped down to his skin and got under the clump of blankets, only to find warm, soft, skin and satin material. Kaname pulled the blankets back and found Yuuki still dressed in the gown that had been made for her, and she was fast asleep. Kaname began to undress Yuuki but as he did this, he found he was turning himself on. Kaname resisted urges and continued to undress Yuuki but left her underwear on. Kaname put his pants back on and laid back in bed with her. Trying to fall asleep, Kaname was plagued with the need to touch her, to hold her, to smell her, to have her lay in his arms. Kaname finally gave in and pulled Yuuki into his arms and rested his mouth and nose at the top of her head, so that with every breath he took, he would smell her delicious aroma. Holding Yuuki had a soothing affect on Kaname and he fell asleep. In Kaname's dream, he was kissing Yuuki, drinking her blood, making possessive love to her, and biting her in all the places that he wanted to touch. Kaname's dream turned to the moment he spent with her in the moon light, touching her crevices, and then his dream returned to madly making passionate love to a lust driven Yuuki. All the while Kaname is having this torturously wet dream, he has been rubbing himself against Yuuki, which woke her up. Yuuki looks over to see Kaname was holding her and riding her leg, which made her blush, but she didn't move because she only wanted to encourage it since she, herself, had been in heat for him since she last made love to her husband over a week ago-before she was transported to this time period. Yuuki did not get rest for the rest of the night, as she endured the unconscious Kaname's touch, grindings, moans and pants, grabs and kisses. If Kaname had been awake, she would have made love to him but Yuuki was well aware that Kaname was only responding to his own needs that were bearing through in his dream. Yuuki did not want to wake Kaname so she endured the exotic torture. When Kaname finally woke up, he looked at Yuuki who's clothes were torn, her face was red and her eyes were hot with passion. Kaname then came fully awake to realize he was rubbing her exposed private area that laid between her legs (exposed because he ripped her undergarments). Yuuki said to Kaname: "Thank you for last night but if you do not finish what you started, I will become irate with you." Kaname's face got hot with shame and while turning his head away, replied: "Oh Yuuki, I am so sorry, I did not realize what I was doing. I will sleep in another bed from now on. I honestly thought I could share this bed with you and just hold you because you feel so nice to hold and it helped me to fall asleep. Now I see that the beast in me won't allow that. I am truly sorry, please forgive me." Kaname then gets out of bed to find his pants stuck to his person and he realized that he came in his sleep, which had dried and was what caused his pants to stick to himself. Kaname was completely embarrassed and threw his coat on to hid the issue from Yuuki's eyes. Kaname darted out of the room into the bath area while a speechless Yuuki sat in bed, totally shocked that Kaname rejected her and was acting so unusual.

~Discovery~

Once Yuuki recovered from her shock, she covered herself with a blanket and went to answer the knocking on the door to find a maid with a tray of food and chalices of blood. Yuuki took the tray from the maid and sat it on the table, ate some of the food and drank the blood. Yuuki began to feel dizzy so she sat in the bed and rested her head against the headboard. Before she knew it, Yuuki was wheezing and gripping her stomach. Kaname returned from the bath area in time to see Yuuki vomit into the sheets, her face was pale as a ghost, and she was dry heaving. Kaname rushed to Yuuki, wrapped his arm around Yuuki's waist, and pulled her into the bath area where he held her hair back as she continued to vomit into the basin. After Yuuki calmed down, Kaname turned Yuuki to face him, removed her torn undergarments, and lowered her into the bath, telling her to stay and relax. Kaname then went and called for maids. When Kaname returned, he went to feel Yuuki's head and saw she had passed out in the bath. Kaname pulled her out of the bath and did an exam of Yuuki, using his hands to feel her pulse on her neck, the beat of her heart, and then his ear on her stomach. As Kaname listened for sounds of the cause of Yuuki's sickness, leaning against her stomach, he heard two strong heartbeats and a distant one. Kaname followed the sound of the distant heartbeat up to Yuuki's chest, where the sound became strong. Kaname pulled his head back down to Yuuki's stomach and heard the other two heartbeats. Kaname lifted his head and advised the maids to take care of her, then he went to see Ai. Kaname found Ai waiting at the end of the hall, as if she knew he was going to need her. When Ai saw Kaname emerge from his room with terror on his face, she headed towards him while holding up a hand to motion for him to stay where he was, that she would come to him. Ai walked the length of the hall and once she was in front of Kaname, she gave him a smile and went into the room, directly to a passed out Yuuki. Kaname had followed Ai into the room so when Ai saw Yuuki and did not seem to have any sort of reaction to the scene, Kaname began to distress at Ai's lack of concern. Ai turned to Kaname and began to tell him: "When was the last time you two had intimately coupled in bed?" Kaname's jaw dropped and he defensively returned: "I swear, I have been a gentleman...um, but last night I was rough with her..but I didn't know I was doing it because I was sound asleep. I ... I think I hurt her bad." Ai says: "Kaname, if you had entered Yuuki, I am sure you would know it, and based on the mess my maid found in your pants, I am sure it is safe to say you have not yet crossed that threshold with your Wife-to-be. I was asking when you two last had relations so I can calculate how far into her pregnancy she is. However, since you have not had the courage to touch her in that way, then it is safe to say the children in her womb came from the act of intimacy between Yuuki and future you. Yuuki will not be able to eat food or drink anyone else's blood but yours from here in until the babies are born. You must feed her regularly with your blood and place your hand on her stomach to feed the babies with essence. If you do not do this at least once a day, Yuuki and the babies lives will disappear into dust. If you plan to not be by Yuuki's side for more than a day, then you need to stock up on blood that the servants can give her during your absence, and I will provide the essence. It is only your blood that is special but the essence she can get from anyone of equal or greater blood purity. Please take Yuuki to the bed, the maids have put fresh sheets on the bed already." Kaname did as he was asked and then he and Ai sat on either side of Yuuki on the edge of the bed. One of the maids opened the window to allow fresh air into the sick smelling room. Once the room cleared of the smell and lowered in temperature, Yuuki awoke. Upon seeing Yuuki waken, Ai says to Kaname: "Lift Yuuki into your arms and share your blood with her." Kaname held his wrist to Yuuki's mouth but she turned away so Ai said: "You need to feed her from here (pointing to her own neck), and if Yuuki still refuses then drink from her neck, but only a little because you are only trying to encourage her. You must not take a lot of blood from her because she is already malnourished. Go ahead." Kaname says to Ai: "Do you realize what you are asking me to do...in front of you?!" Ai replies: "I will leave you two in privacy but this time, Kaname, when you reach the threshold of passion, don't hold back. Your beast inside you senses the babies and will not hurt its own blood, so feel free to let completely loose to that which will pull you into the depths of each other s souls." With that, Ai left the room (while silently seething with jealousy).

~Goodbye V-Card~

Kaname pressed Yuuki's mouth to his neck and when she refused to yield, he put his mouth on her neck. Kaname licked Yuuki's skin very slowly with pressure that caused her vein to respond to his touch. As Kaname licked Yuuki's neck, Yuuki clenched her eyes and trembled but when she felt Kaname's teeth pressing against her skin, Yuuki did the same-licking and sucking on Kaname's skin to encourage the blood to raise to the surface. Kaname bit into Yuuki's neck and then he felt her follow suite to his neck. Kaname began to slowly drink Yuuki's neck but when she went to mimic Kaname, she found herself not holding back, but rather gulping large portions of his blood. Kaname and Yuuki began to tumble into passion as they drank each other's blood and this time Kaname did not hold back. Kaname responded to every sensation Yuuki was feeling throughout her body and Yuuki was responding to Kaname's sensations that called from his blood. As the two grazed, caressed, and explored each other s bodies, the feelings in the body increased. Finally, both let each other's neck go and entangled their bodies together as Kaname slowly entered Yuuki with Yuuki's urging legs and guiding hands. Once inside, Kaname took his time with each and every stroke as he rode in and out of Yuuki. Slowly the two made exquisite love that lasted all day. At some point in the evening, Ai appeared and asked Kaname and Yuuki if the honeymoon was over because she needed them to come out for a formal dinner. Kaname and Yuuki giggled and Kaname hollered to Ai through the door that they would be down shortly. Kaname continued his possession of Yuuki with gentle love as the two slowly climaxed and collapsed into each other's arms. Kaname says to Yuuki: "I hear the human men can't handle a woman like the men in our race can. I feel bad for human women if they are as nympho as my woman. (Kaname laughs and Yuuki hits Kaname in the chest pursing her lips at him)." Kaname picks Yuuki off the bed and takes her to the bath where the two wash each other lovingly and affectionately. Once out of the bath, Kaname wraps a towel around Yuuki and Yuuki dresses Kaname in his tuxedo. Since Yuuki had nothing to wear, Kaname pulled out one of his mother's formal dresses that were packed for the trip, and he dressed Yuuki. Yuuki says to Kaname: "If you catch me, I'll give you a kiss." and then Yuuki raced out the room, down the hall and the steps towards the dining room. Kaname was letting her win but just as Yuuki reached the dining area, before she entered, Kaname grabbed Yuuki's elbow, gently pushed her back to the wall and took his reward without mercy. Ai was hearing moaning so she got out of her seat and found the two lovebirds partaking in their favorite activity, so she cleared her throat to get their attention and then led them into the dining area where she introduced them to the company awaiting them.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the lack of warning for the Lemon in this chapter but I hope you enjoyed it.


	8. Chapter 8

Vampire Night

Deception

9/04/2014

Annabelle Nicole Campbell

_Notice: This story is an offshoot of 'Vampire Knight written by Matsuri Hino'. I do not own any rights to Vampire Knight. I only own this offshoot story under the right of creative freedom._

_*Warning: There is adult content in this story that is soft and gently mentioned but is graphic enough to hint to acts that children should not read. I would give my own material an M rating for mature audiences._

* * *

~Meeting of the First Council Members~

Ai believed that once she got Yuuki and Kaname's attention and began to walk towards the room, that the two would follow suite, but after a few steps she realized she did not hear the sound of their feet behind her. Ai looked back to see Kaname pulling Yuuki's veil out of the back of his pocket and begin to place it on Yuuki's head when Ai spoke up. Ai: "Kaname, do not bother with that contraption. Anyone whom I introduce Yuuki to in the privacy of this palace is someone that I trust and therefore you should also trust. You should not need to worry about protecting Yuuki's identity. Now come and not delay a second longer out of respect for the guests awaiting us." Kaname put the veil back into his pocket and laced Yuuki's arm under his so that he could escort her inside. Upon entering the room, the butler introduced the royal couple. Yuuki and Kaname found a very long table as long as the narrow dining area, and in every chair that surrounded the table was a gentleman standing in a respectful bow, in whom the couple returned the respectful bow. Kaname questioningly looked over at Ai as the butler escorted Yuuki and Kaname to the royal bench at the head of the table meant for the king and queen. Kaname ushered for Yuuki to sit and followed suit once Yuuki was situated on the bench. After Kaname sat down, the rest of the guests also sat and the staff began to put the plates of food and drink on the table in front of each person. When the staff was dismissed, Ai began her explanations: "Your majesties, sitting before you I present all the members of the first council. They have all sworn their legience to you and since I handpicked each one, I expect them to keep that promise upon threat of the extermination of their entire family. This is why I told you that the queen's identity would be safe. Would the members present please introduce themselves starting with the person to the queen's left." The vampire on Yuuki's left stood up and introduced himself as Ichirou Ichijo, the head of the council, who will one day lead the society into glorious existence instead of the sheltered and mythical one they currently live by for the sake of the humans. Hearing this, Yuuki stands up with her fists clenched and she gives Ichirou and scowling look, saying: "I know for a fact you plan to seize power for yourself but it will not be you who take action against this monarch, for it will be your progeny. However, you should be grateful that the likes of your family will be saved by one of your own; otherwise, this treachery that I see in your blood would have destroyed your line utterly! I have no say in your position or your right to be in the council but one day, I promise, your blood will regret your desire to rule with absolute power over every vampire, even the pure bloods." Kaname pulled Yuuki's sleeve to motion for her to control herself so she sat down with Kaname. Kaname spoke to the man hoping to redeem the moment: "Ichirou Ichijo, if you swear your loyalty to this monarch, I will not support my wife's intuition on the subject of your blood." Ichirou Ichijo: "Your majesties, I swear legience to you on this day and should I or any of my descendants disobey this promise, then I ask that you have mercy if you feel the need to extinguish my line." Kaname bows his head in approval and Ichijo sits down for the next member to stand up. Yuuki notes that the names of families she came to know in her time were all at the table. One by one, the members presented themselves with their identity and a brief explanation of what they hope to bring to the council, their aspirations, and their promise of fidelity to the position granted to them. When the person on the right hand side of the king stood, he introduced himself as Hiro Aido who pledges to be the right hand of the thrown when needed and the monarch's source for knowledge whenever possible. Before Kaname could say a word, Yuuki stands up yet again and says to the person before her: "Aido, you may be brash but underneath it all, you are a sweetheart. I know your blood to be the epitome of exemplary attitude and loyalty towards my own blood. I know that you will make a wonderful advisor, supporter, and caretaker of the Kuran bloodline. Regardless of my influence here today, I want you to promise that your family will always protect my family, for this I charge to you on this day, for I alone know the depths for which your blood alone can be trusted when the rest of this council will one day fail." The entire room gasps because none thought such would ever be possible-the betrayal of the monarch by them who is to be the council. Kaname openly says to Yuuki: "My queen, do you not think you are getting carried away? You are upsetting our guests." Yuuki sits back down, places a peck on Kaname's angry face, and then tells Kaname: "I believe you should choose your Knights from among the men here but do so in private so to prevent any scheming malice that might interfere. I suggest you take Aido as your first knight and I ask that he be given to me as my protector when you are not here. You might not know him, but I do." Yuuki gives Kaname a stone cold look back, which surprises Kaname that she was not rocked into fear by his own look of anger. Kaname remembers that Yuuki is from the future so he knows that Yuuki's knowledge on the things discussed at hand were true to her, even if they may not apply to the current generation. Kaname: "If this is what my queen wishes, then it shall so be done. When I choose the other three Knights, I will send my wife to deliver the message; please be diligent in responding to it."

~The Dark Meeting~

The remainder of the night Yuuki silently listened as the council discussed important topics that related only to the power needed to provide support for the new society rules. When all were dismissed and the residents of the palace were fast asleep, in a room one of the guests were staying in, were three council men discussing the outspoken queen and the words she spoke at the table. Ichirou Ichijo (Asato's ancestor): "That woman, she surprises me, like she could see through my soul and know me. How dare she!" Kuro Shirabuki (Sarah's ancestor): "The queen speaks as if she has insight but if she did, then why didn't she stop mother from recruiting us. Someone who knows all, surely would be able to stop that which boils the blood, and clearly that is what the queen felt towards you." Masaru Kurenai (Maria's ancestor): "I hear the queen is pregnant. I also found out that the queen cannot leave the King's side because she has a weak constitution and needs essence and blood without haste from the king during any given period of the day. Did you notice she barely ate at dinner?" Shirabuki: "What are you proposing, Kurenai?" Ichijo: "Kurenai is proposing we kidnap the first heir, destroy the current monarch, and raise the heir as our puppet." Kurenai: "My, Ichijo, you are perceptive, no wonder you were chosen as head of the council." The rest of the night, the three discussed how the plan would be executed, and it was decided that they would convince the king to stock up on blood and when the queen was close to delivery, to kidnap her using the king's stocked blood to keep her alive. When the baby arrives, they would eliminate the queen and then find a way to later deal with the king's extermination.

~The Vampire Knights~

Kaname knew Yuuki had insight on future events, he thought it wise to allow her to be involved in the process of choosing the knights since it is her generation that reaps the benefits of this selection. Yuuki told Kaname about the friends he had in her future and his three future cousins-Ruka, Aido, and Kain. Kaname told Yuuki to choose from the councils, any members that she recognized. That day, Yuuki met the ancestors of Kain Akatsuki, Seiren and Senri Shiki, and Takuma Ichijo. Ken'ichi Akatsuki, Hideo Shiki, and Ichirou Ichijo each received Yuuki and immediately replied to her message to meet with Kaname. That very evening, Kaname officiated the three Knights, and at Yuuki's prompting, told Akatsuki to act as Kaname's other right hand, informally known as his left hand since Aido was already the right hand. Shiki would be Kaname's personal bodyguard, Known as his feet. Ichijo would be the voice since he was already the head of the council. Hearing this, Ichijo said: "Your majesty, are you sure you want me in such a trustworthy position since your queen has proclaimed me a traitor before my time?" Kaname replies: "You already gave me your allegiance, so unless you are backing from that promise, I see no reason why you wouldn't be the right person for the position." Ichijo's thoughts: 'If you only knew, you just made my plans much easier to execute.' Then Ichijo said to Kaname: "Your majesty, if I may, I have advice that you can reject if you so feel to do so. I suggest you stock up on blood for our queen because, even if you have no intentions of leaving our queen's side, you never know what problems plague our near future, and it would be better safe than sorry." Kaname nodded his head in agreement and promised to begin immediately stocking up on blood. While having a meal, Kaname would pump a pint of blood to store for Yuuki since that is the most she would need in one meal. Two weeks after the other tree knights were officiated; there was a ceremony to dub knighthood onto the four aristocrats-Aido, Akatsuki, Ichijo, and Shiki.

~The Secret Tears~

During Yuuki's pregnancy, it was an ongoing honeymoon for her and Kaname. One night in the ninth month, Yuuki and Kaname were playing a frisky game of cat and mouse in the garden when Kaname noticed Ai was watching them from her balcony. Through the moonlight, Kaname could see the stain of tears and the wetness of the skin on her cheeks as she took her gaze from Kaname to look into the sky, so not to look as if she were spying. Seeing Ai cry, Kaname's heart sank and he lost interest in his game with Yuuki. Yuuki was hiding by a wall nearby and followed Kaname's glance to see what he was looking at, only to see Ai. Yuuki suddenly felt like a third wheel and quietly withdrew into the palace. Kaname went to look for Yuuki and caught a glimpse of her body heading into the palace, so he decided to head to Ai's room and comfort her. Kaname entered Ai's room without knocking and found Ai still standing at the balcony. Kaname went behind Ai and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kaname: "Why is my Ai crying, is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Ai turned around in his arms and kissed Kaname on the lips. Kaname withdraws and says: "Ai, I already have someone, I'm sorry, I ..." Kaname lets go of Ai and leaves the room. Ai went to her bed and cried her humiliated self to sleep while repeating to herself: 'Unrequited love.'

~The Kidnapping of the Queen~

During the days, Kaname was always being called away to duty, leaving Hiro Aido in charge of watching over Yuuki. Unfortunately, Aido fell asleep the night that Yuuki and Kaname were playing in the garden. Aido did not see the queen be kidnapped which could not be helped since he figured the queen was with the king and it was safe to rest. When Yuuki came into the palace after seeing Kaname staring at a tearful Ai, Yuuki was whisked away by a hooded figure and pulled into a dark room where she was bound and then carried bridal style to an empty part of the palace. Yuuki felt the material of her sleeve move to expose her skin and then a prick on her arm, followed by the warmth of blood entering her system. Yuuki recognized the blood as being Kaname's blood, which always had a soothing affect when she was not drinking it straight from him. The soothing affect caused Yuuki to fall asleep and since it was an intravenous feeding, it was continuous, keeping Yuuki in a sleep state. Yuuki only stirred when she felt her belly being rubbed and essence entering her belly. Ichirou had spent the entire ninth month looking after his queen, messaging her feet, giving her baths, keeping her in fresh change of clothes, and making sure she was completely comfortable and cared for during her rest. Ichirou's thoughts: 'I am so sorry that I have to do this to you my queen, you are so beautiful. I wish circumstances were different. I wish I were a pureblood and not already strapped with a family of my own. I would have been so happy to have you as my lifelong treasure. I am sorry that I will have to take your life but I would rather do it than let someone else handle you...someone else who doesn't love you as much as I have come to love you. I hope in our next lifetime that I get to have you. I am so sorry my queen.' Ichirou kisses Yuuki on the forehead and as he does so, he hears Yuuki begin to pant heavily. Ichirou leaves the room and grabs his henchman and the birthing nurse, and then goes home to remove Yuuki's smell from himself. Ichirou later appears at Kaname's side to pretend to help him find the queen, which was a search that came to priority and filled every day for the past month. Kaname would not stop looking because he said he could still feel Yuuki's life and would not give up until he had her safe at his side again. Back when Ichirou first kidnapped Yuuki, Kaname immediately suspected him since he was the one who suggest the blood stock, which suddenly went missing at the same time the queen disappeared, but Ichirou pointed out that anyone had access to the queen and the blood. Ichirou brought it to Kaname's attention that the council had legience but not the servants, so it could have been any of them. Kaname let the issue go until he could find Yuuki and get from her who had kidnapped her, but in the meanwhile, he conducted interviews with all who were in the palace walls. The birthing nurse pulled a child out of Yuuki and clipped the cord, slapped it in the back, confirmed it was a girl, cleaned off the child and wrapped it in a blanket, then took the baby out of the room, leaving the henchman to deal with the weak and crying queen. The henchman had his arm poised above Yuuki and was steering the weapon towards Yuuki's heart when he turned to dust. A tearful Yuuki looked up to see Kaname and a shocked Ichirou. Kaname picked up Yuuki while Ichirou unhooked the blood bag and placed it on Yuuki's belly while Kaname carried Yuuki bridal style. Kaname told Ichirou to investigate and clean the room and then report to him the next evening after Kaname had a chance to care for his feeble wife. After Kaname left the room Ichirou heard Yuuki cry in birthing pain and then he realized the queen was pregnant with twins but he only had one of them in his possession. Ichirou's inner thoughts: 'This foils my plan in so many ways. Fate, why are you so cruel!'

~The Birth of a Prince, the Missing Progeny, and the Unspoken Goodbye~

Kaname headed back to his and Yuuki's bedroom to unsurprisingly find Ai waiting for them. Kaname sat behind Yuuki and fed her blood from his wrist to add to the blood that was feeding to her intravenously. Kaname also had his hand on Yuuki's belly providing the child essence as Yuuki went through labor a second time. Kaname was getting weak from Yuuki feeding from him. Yuuki was fighting through the pain of birthing, the lust of feeding from Kaname, and the soothing of the blood running into her arm from the blood bag. Ai was at the bottom of the bed guiding the child into the world. After Ai took care of the baby, they waited a few minutes for the second child to be born and when nothing happened, Ai put her ear to Yuuki's belly and heard no heartbeat. Ai says to Kaname: "I believe the first child absorbed the second child because there is no second heartbeat." Kaname smiles and says: "That is good, that means I get more time with my Yuuki before the fates take her from me." Yuuki, who is almost passed out cries and whimpers: "My baby...was stolen...not absorbed...", then Yuuki passes out. Kaname and Ai could barely hear what Yuuki says but get baffled when they see the black oval hole appear and absorb Yuuki into particles from Kaname's grip. Kaname screams: "NO!" Ai cannot believe what she is seeing because there is suppose to be a second child born. Ai praying: 'Fates, what has angered you to leave the Kuran line with only one heir? How will this line remain pure without a second child? Why did you take dear Yuuki?!' Ai runs to Kaname and holds him as he sobs into her chest, Ai cries into Kaname's hair.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you took notes, because I left a few cookies behind, from the hand made royal jewels to the missing progeny. Can you tell a war is coming? Up next, Kaname mourns Yuuki and an unrequited love is finally returned in full.


	9. Chapter 9

Vampire Night

Moving On

9/13/2014

Annabelle Nicole Campbell

_Notice: This story is an offshoot of 'Vampire Knight written by Matsuri Hino'. I do not own any rights to Vampire Knight. I only own this offshoot story under the right of creative freedom._

_*Warning: There is adult content in this story that is soft and gently mentioned but is graphic enough to hint to acts that children should not read. I would give my own material an M rating for mature audiences._

* * *

~Unexpected Farewell~

As Ai and Kaname are grieving in an embrace with each other, a few moments pass and then a knocking on the door is heard. A servant lets the inquiring person into the room. Instead of a person entering the room, the servant is given a red pillow with beaded fringes on it, and on the pillow was a porcelain statue of a cradle with a baby boy and a baby girl inside holding each other's hand. On the bottom of the figurine was the inscription: '_One of many births._' At the bottom of the figurine was a windup key which, when turned, played a special tune. It was the tune that Yuuki sung to her unborns on many occasions when she was with Kaname and the two were jointly rubbing her belly with love.

**After seeing the item, Kaname thought to himself:** 'Did she know she was pregnant when she first arrived in this time? How did she know she was going to have twins before anyone else even knew she was pregnant.'

Kaname thought back to when Yuuki went on a shopping trip, it was when he had royal jewels made for her. At that time, no one knew she was pregnant and it was the only possible chance Yuuki could have had to make arrangements for the delivery since she hadn't been out since then.

**Kaname's thoughts:** 'My love, how did you know you were pregnant, and with twins? Not just any twins, a boy and girl, how did you foresee this?' On the pillow where the statue had been sitting laid a card, which Kaname read: 'My dearest Kaname, if you are reading this right now, then all that I saw in my dream has come to pass and you are mourning losing me. Congratulations on your children. According to my dream, we had a little girl and then a little boy was born almost immediately afterwards. For some reason, after the children were born, the little girl vanished. I think she died at delivery because I cannot understand why else I would only be able to clearly see the baby boy. If it turns out that all is well with both our babies, please make sure they begin the Kuran line. This is the tradition that has kept our blood pure and our powers stronger than all other vampires. In my dream, you were talking to a woman you were referring to as Ah-e. The woman who has love for her name told you that I was already pregnant when I arrived in your time, which means you are likely not sure how I had this prepared for you beforehand. I already knew I was pregnant, as did future you, but I doubt our children will be swept back to the future with me when the time comes. Future you will be heartbroken but it can't be helped. They will be our first set of children that will not have the benefit of being raised by me. Please make sure they are loved. In fact smother them with it to make up for the lack of what they should be getting from their absent mother. These children I leave in your care are my gift of life to you for all the love we share together. Also as a token of love, I will send you more statues to represent all the children we will have in the future but they are scheduled to be delivered when you are at your most weakest emotional state so they may give you strength. When you are no longer able to trudge through time without me, you will find your coffin in the basement of our family mansion. That room will eventually become my childhood prison. Please don't grieve for too long, you have a country to mold and children that need you. Please look forward to us being together again instead of remorsing over the past. I love you.~Yuuki. P.S. Before you go to sleep, please erase me from your memory so it does not interfere with fate.'

The letter sent Kaname's mind reeling in thought and he wound up thinking about the jewels and wondered where they were. Kaname sent an investigation and discovered the jewels were stolen. For the next three years, Ai acted as a stand-in mother for the baby boy while Kaname worked on strengthening the courts, deliberating on rules, and dealing with unruly social issues. Ai noticed that after Kaname received the statue that he became closed off and stopped showing feelings in his expression, almost as if his heart went cold. Knowing this, Ai's heart ached for Kaname to be happy so she did everything in her power to make memorable moments for him with his son.

~Rumors~

One day, when Kaname returned from dealing with the senate, he had snapped and broke everything that was in the great hall. Objects were flying everywhere and Kaname was standing in the center of the room with his hands clenched into fists at his waste. When Ai saw this upon entering the room, she held up her hand and all fragments stopped and hovered in the air until Ai turned her hand downward and forcefully lowered her hand, then all the objects fell to the floor.

**Ai says to Kaname:** "What has you in an uproar my lion?"

**Kaname replies:** "There is a rumor spreading that my son is not actually mine and that I sired a child with another woman. The rumors claim the child is being raised in secret to protect her but I am being forbidden to see this child or get any confirmation on this issue. If I do have a daughter, she would be the twin that we thought was absorbed. It is highly likely that the first child was born and taken before I had a chance to get to Yuuki to rescue her. If someone stole my daughter, that person will pay dearly! The worst part of the rumor is that someone is demanding that I give up my throne to this child when she becomes of age. Right now the senate is swaying to agree with the rumors. I am furious, what do I do? Yuuki did not bring life into this world for it to be twisted into such a horrible fate. If my son is not recognized as mine, he will not be able to succeed me, and if it turns out this girl is the missing twin, then it posses the issue of how the Kuran line will be able to start a strong line, if the two are not even allowed to be married. It seems someone wants to make sure your will is undone before it has been started. Without the twins being recognized as both being Kurans, then my daughter will have to marry outside the line. That will cause the Kurans to be weak with my first grandchild. I cannot have my family be destroyed before it is begun. Ai, help me!"

**Ai:** "Don't worry Kaname, we have plenty of time to search for her. In the meantime, we will raise your son in preparation for battle and politics starting with stories, and toys. When he gets older, we will bring in an instructor who will show him everything and he will be ready to take your side when this war begins. It is clear to me a war is exactly what we must prepare for because that is the only solution to this situation."

~Beauty Discovered~

In the following years Kaname and Ai took turns training the prince. One day Kaname walked in on Ai and the prince practicing. Kaname teased Ai about how she couldn't harm a fly with her kick. Ai accepted the challenge and the two began to spar. During the spar, there were many times when they touched each other and felt energy from the touch. This energy was the chemical reaction that causes passion in humans, however, being vampires, Kaname and Ai were more than able to hide what they were feeling and focus on the sparring. At one point, Kaname made a maneuver that caused Ai's hood to fall off her head but she hid her face and put the hood back on. From then on, Kaname kept trying to take Ai's hood and the cape off her while they there kicking and doing other hand-to-hand battle moves. Finally Kaname succeeded in undoing Ai's clip and caused the cape to fall off her. Kaname now had a good look at the woman before him. This was the first time Kaname saw Ai without her hood, and she was as beautiful as the light of the moon. Ai had shinning white hair, deep purple-blue eyes, pale pink skin pigment, peach tint lips, and defined facial features. If storytale fairies existed, Kaname would have thought Ai was one based on her beauty. Kaname was busy drinking in Ai's beauty when the prince began to get bored and left the room. Ai was returning on a forward rotation (to avoid an expected blow) when her eyes met Kaname's. Ai realized at that moment that she lost her cape and she suddenly felt naked. Ai started to look around to find her cape when Kaname pulled her to himself.

**Kaname: "**You are stunning. Why have you hidden yourself from me even in privacy, after all these years that you have known me?"

**Ai:** "Kaname, I cannot stand light, I am extremely sensitive to it. If I don't get the cape on quickly, I will begin to develop a rash on my delicate skin. My arm is already beginning to tingle. Please hurry, I have to get that cape on right now."

Kaname used his telekinesis to pull the cape from the floor and rest it to Ai's shoulders. Then Kaname carefully closed the clasp to her cape's clip and put the hood back on Ai's head. Kaname trailed his hand from the hood to the sides of Ai's face and just stood there gazing at her. The entire time, Ai's heart was racing. Ai leaned in and took a chaste kiss from Kaname and then broke the embrace to go find the prince before Kaname could have a chance to react to the kiss.

**Kaname:** "Hey, wait, come back. You are going to kiss and run? I don't think so."

Kaname began running after Ai and caught her before she got to the door. Kaname grabbed Ai's hand and turned her towards himself.

**Kaname:** "Ai, you wanted me to like you in a way that was reserved for Yuuki and you never shared that knowledge until Yuuki appeared in my life. Back then, I wasn't interested in you in that way, but just now, I saw you in a different light. I think you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I want to see your beauty all the time. I will have Aido come up with a solution that allows you to go without your cape so that I can enjoy you as the fragrant blossom that you are. Will you allow me to do this? Allow me to find a solution to your photosensitivity?"

**Ai:** "You aren't upset over the kiss I stole?"

**Kaname:** "I admit it took me by surprise but I didn't dislike it."

**Ai:** "Alright then, go ahead and find me a solution."

With that, the two parted ways.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who has added me to favorites and those who are following my story. I also appreciate the advice given to me from reviews. While my story is cramped, I am working on making things as understandable as possible from here forward. When the story is complete, I will go over it with a fine-tooth comb and fix the format. I apologize for the long paragraphs, the monologue that wasn't separated from the paragraphs, and I apologize for the very long chapter from the beginning of this story. My sentences are in college APA format, so if they seem like run-on sentences, it is only because I am utilizing APA standards instead of Harbrace. As to the other issues, I will eventually get around to fixing everything so until then, please bear with me; thank you guys. Please read and review, I want to know your thoughts.


	10. Chapter10-Edited LEMON

Vampire Night

~Wile Love~

Originally Published: 8/6/2014, Edited: 11/5/14

Created By: Annabelle Nicole Campbell

_Notice: This story is an offshoot of 'Vampire Knight written by Matsuri Hino'. I do not own any rights to Vampire Knight. I only own this offshoot story under the right of creative freedom._

_*Warning: There is adult content in this story that is soft and gently mentioned but is graphic enough to hint to acts that children should not read. I would give my own material an M rating for mature audiences._

* * *

Meanwhile in the Kuran Palace, Kaname had finished working on the formula for Ai's skin and was in her bedroom visiting her to give it her.

**strongAi:**"_Kaname, please come in, I was expecting you. I have tea ready for us._" (leading Kaname to the little table in front of the window)

**Kaname:**"_I need to see if this serum works, may I have you remove your cloak, please._"

Ai does as Kaname asks without thinking twice but when she looks over, Kaname is looking at her with hungry eyes which Ai misreads as lust. Ai is excited that Kaname finally sees her the way she has been longing to be seen by him-as more than a mother figure. Ai isn't even sure how Kaname, of all people, came to think that about her, but non-the-less, Ai was happy that Kaname finally saw her the way she has been pining for him to.

Kaname walks over to Ai, rubs her skin with the serum and finds Ai turning around kissing him. Kaname is frozen in shock but as Ai pushes Kaname's head into her neck, he becomes intoxicated with the smell of her blood and zones in on it and nothing else. Kaname does not feel Ai roam his body with her hands, or the moans coming out of her because he is only thinking of the blood lust that will only quench once he pierces her skin.

Ai leads Kaname to the bed, not realizing he is in a trance over her blood. Ai removes both their clothes and climbs ontop of Kaname, feeling that this is exactly where she belongs. As Ai does what comes natural in intimacy, her heart rejoices over every step she takes with her body with Kaname's body. Ai was so deep into the moment that she does not even notice Kaname pierce her neck until the bite becomes violent like a mad dog chowing through a leg. Ai stops in horible pain and screams while trying to push Kaname off of her. Before Ai could push Kaname off her, he had flipped them over and taken over the intimacy.

In Kaname's mind, he is drunk on Ai's blood and he is now making love to his sweet Yuuki, not realizing it is Ai. After Kaname climbes to a release, he comes down off his high and his sight clears to find Ai lying in his arms all bloodied, naked, and near death. Kaname panicked not meaning to have lost control like an addict. Kaname is relieved when he sees Ai quickly begin to heal. Ai's eyes return to focus and she flips Kaname onto his back while straddling him. Kaname's mind is clear and he becomes astonished at what Ai is doing to him-heart, mind, and soul.

Ai works slowly as she tries to return to enjoying Kaname, because she feels that he simply lost control from the immense amount of hunger he must have had. Kaname is trying to resist Ai but she doesn't feel hurt, she feels challanged and begins to take control. Ai feels herself give into the waves of joy as her mind climbs until her body releases, but she doesn't stop until she feels Kaname release, then rolls off Kaname and lays next to him.

**Ai:**"_Now that is how you please a woman while pleasing yourself. I thought someone would have tamed you by now but I guess that fell to me. I guess Yuuki will have a great deal to thank me for and she won't even know it_."

**Kaname:** "_Even after we have sex you still bring her up. Why? You are torturing both of us._"

**Ai:**"_I'm jealous that she was meant for you and I was always only meant to be her stand in. I was never meant to have a mate; you were as close as I was allowed to have. That is the curse and burden of being the Vampire Mother. Living like a queen bee, I have to mate with many workers for the sake of a thriving population. How can I not be jealous of Yuuki. I wish I could be yours and not have to worry about my responsibility._"

Kaname kisses Ai's forehead and the two fall asleep holding each other. Kaname was more gentle with Ai after that and the sessions went from lust and sex to romance and love making, all within the practice of a month's time.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I found this story was was put in the community were bad lemons go and are reviewed for removal. No one said anything to me. If I had not been asked by one of my friends to change this scene, I would never have known there was an issue and there would have been problems for me. I am very disappointed in my viewers. If you have a problem with my art, message me, I will fix it. Don't be a trouble maker and send me to the principals office-only silent bullies do that. Warn me and give me a chance before you swat me with the flyswatter. If there are any other issues, please tell me.


	11. Chapter 11

Vampire Night

Siblings Meet

9/22/2014

Annabelle Nicole Campbell

_Notice: This story is an offshoot of 'Vampire Knight written by Matsuri Hino'. I do not own any rights to Vampire Knight. I only own this offshoot story under the right of creative freedom._

_*Warning: There is adult content in this story that is soft and gently mentioned but is graphic enough to hint to acts that children should not read. I would give my own material an M rating for mature audiences._

* * *

_**~Kaname and Ai's Understanding~**_

Kaname is standing at the window of the library when a servant announces Ai's reception. Ai appears behind the servant and Kaname accepts an audiance with Ai, sending the servant away.

**Kaname:**_ "Greetings Ai, by what reason do you grace me with your presence?"_ (Kaname bows his head in respect during this greeting)

**Ai:** _"Kaname, the first time you took me in bed, you were extremely harsh towards me. That night I made a determined goal to show you how to love a woman since you clearly had no way to tame your beast. You warned me back when Yuuki was here that you were afraid of your beast and I wanted to help you find a way to tame it. This is why I went out of my way to show you how to go from voilent beastly satisfaction, to lust and sex, and then to romance and love making. Within a month you took to my lessons so very well."_

**Ai Continues:** _"However, I no sooner announced I was pregnant when you stopped touching me. I thought you were afraid of hurting our baby but when I reminded you of the fact your beast would recognize and be gentle with the baby within me, you still insisted on distancing yourself from me. I wrote it off as your distrust of yourself control but now that our son has been born, you still avoid me. I love you so much and have waited so long for you. I know you love me so why are you refusing to be with me anymore?"_

**Kaname: **(While shaking his head) _"Ai, you call me conceited for loving my own image in Yuuki but you cannot see how you-yourself-are conceited in your own way. I guess that is our arrogance." (Kaname leads Ai to sit with him) "Ai, when I had Yuuki with me, I was fully satisfied in passion and hunger. The eight years following after that, I fumbled my way from one lady's arms to another's with no ability to find satisfaction. I was at the point where I lost my ability to appreciate women. By the time you and I found our way under the sheets, I was simply treating you the way I was treating all those many women but when I drank you, I found satisfaction for the first time since Yuuki. That is the only reason you got to have your way with me. When you pushed to be romantic, you went too far but I humored you out of respect for our friendship and the care I have for your emotions."_

**Kaname continues:** _"I do love you but not the way you love me. I can continue to humor you but at what cost? You want to tame a beast that only responds to the call of your blood. I don't think you really love me. I think you pine for someone you can mold, dictate, and push around like your personal slave. Before you get angry, I want you to think really hard about our relationship. I have been nothing but a puppet to you all these years but when Yuuki came into my life, I came to realize my self-being and destiny. I have been working towards steering my own ship so please stop trying to get me to do what you want. I would rather give the throne back to you then be made to act in a way that goes against my heart and my true nature."_

**Shocked Ai responds:**_ "Do you really not love me Kaname? After all I have done for you?"_

**Kaname:** _"What have you done for me that you have not benefited for yourself in some way? Real love is selfless. You credit everything I do and am as being of your doing. That is not love for me but love for your own self. I will always love you but I will never be in-love with you so please stop pushing for it and just accept the dimension of our relationship."_

**Tearfully Ai responds:**_ "Kaname..."_

_**~Festival of Stars~**_

**Ichirou Ichijo's Son:** _"My princess, since you have won this trifle poker game, what would you like for your reward. I will make it my personal job to give you what you wish. May I suggest an evening out with me?"_

**Ichirou Ichijo chimes in:** _"Yes, I think that is a wonderful idea my son. You take your sweetheart out and don't return until she has been exhausted from the night's activities so that she will have a very restful sleep tonight. I think only a few hours will likely be enough since the breeze will probably make your bride to be quit drowsy in no time. Feel free to stay out as long as it takes. Do you have an idea where you would take our lady?"_

**Ichijo Son:** _"I had a few places in mind. I was thinking of taking her to the theatre and out to eat, or maybe to the pond where we can watch the night sky. My other idea was maybe taking her to the Festival of the Stars since that would be more appropriate for her age. It all depends on what my little lady wants."_

**Kuran Princess:** _"I think I prefer the Festival of the Stars?"_

**Ichirou Ichijo:** _"Very well, I will see you two in the morning. Good night my family!"_

**Kuran Princess and Ichijo Son chim in at the same time:** _"Good night!"_

Ichijo Son grabs the princess' cape and his own, dresses them and sends his shadow spy to Kaname Kuran to let him know the plan was a go. In an hour, Ichijo son tells the princess he will wait for her while she uses the restroom to freshen up. Meantime, Kaname was waiting outside the ladies room to see his daughter for the first time. After the princess entered the rest room, Kaname approached Ichijo son and thanked him for the chance to finally meet his daughter.

**Ichijo Son:**_ "Please show me the proof that the rumors are lies. I need to know that your son is really her twin. I want to see him if I am to support you beyond this point. I can easily get away with lying to my father and pretend to go with his plan but if you are lying to me, I am prepared to set your daughter up with someone closer to her age that I know. My father has your daughter's best interest at heart but in all honesty, his perspective is twisted. As well intentioned as my father is, I will only go against him if you can prove to me he is having misjudgements. My conscience was nagging me when I saw your's and Ai's newborn baby boy. If your new son is so fair featured, then the boy you claim to be the princess' twin brother can't possibly belong to the mother of all vampires."_

**Kaname:** _"Son, please come here."_

A young boy the same age as the princess exits the men's room. Ichijo son could not believe his eyes; before him stood a boy that looked just like the princess, except he had the characteristics of a boy. There was no getting past it, this child was definitely the true prince and heir.

**Ichijo son:**_ "I cannot believe it, my father was wrong." (while bowing to the prince) "Please forgive me your highness!"_

**Kaname:**_ "My son, would you like to meet a fairy? She is the one from the story I told you about and she is the reason there will be war. You are learning to fight for her."_

**Kuran Prince:**_ "Sure dad, I would love to meet her."_

**Kaname:**_ "Alright. Here is some money to take her to the games here. You take her to the different games while me and my friend catch up on things and don't tell the fairy what your last name is, that is a secret."_

The Kuran princess exits the bathroom to see three males standing before her waiting for her. Ichijo son introduces Kaname as his 'friend' and the prince as his 'friend's son'. The Kuran princess does not recognize Kaname and does not know the prince so she greets them well.

**Ichijo son:** _"Ume_ (Kuran Princess)_, please meet Nao (Kuran Prince). I have arranged for this boy to keep you company while I talk with my friend. I will find you when it is time to leave. Have fun kids."_ (Ichijo son puts his hand on Kaname's back and guides him away to leave the kids alone)

The Kuran prince walks towards the Kuran princess and reaches for her hand gently while staring deep into her eyes. The prince feels drawn to the girl in front of him and he can't understand how she looks like his image as if he were staring into one of the warped mirrors from the carnival. The princess felt the same way. Without any words spoken, the two enjoyed the moment of comfort that came from holding hands and staring into each other.

**Nao:** _"Would you like to win a teddy bear, go fishing for stars, or do you want to try and earn tickets for a big reward? I have good aim so I will be able to win anything you ask for."_

**Ume:** _"Maybe I don't need your help; maybe I have good aim too."_ (princess yanks her hands from the prince and walks to the nearby shooting both to shoot falling stars)

As the princess fails to hit a single moving star, the prince tries his best not to laugh. However, when the pellet bounces off the star and hits the person attending the prizes, the prince lets out a huge laugh while the princess turns red. The prince calms down, faces the princess and sees she is holding back tears in her eyes. The prince turns towards Ume with a look on his face that expresses compassion.

**Nao:** _"I am truly sorry, I should not have laughed."_ (wiping the tears from Ume's eyes and taking the beebee gun off her hands)

Nao shot each star without a single mistake or mishap and won a bear for the princess.

**Ume:** _"Will you spend the night teaching me how to aim and shoot without missing my target?"_

Nao agrees and the two spend the rest of the evening at the shooting stars booth with Nao wrapped around Ume to show her how to position her body for proper aim. As the princess gets better, the prince stops holding Ume's arms, stops standing behind her, and stops giving her advice. The first time the princess successfully won a prize without the prince's help, the princess grabbed the prince and squeezed him with a huge hug that he eagerly returned. Kaname and Ichijo son returned just in time to see the two siblings hugging each other.

**Ume:**_ "Ryo, you have returned, are you and your friend done?"_

**Ryo:**_ "Yes dear. We can meet our friends again just as long as you keep winning games against Uncle Ichy."_

That served as perfect motivation because for a short while, each time the siblings met, their bond became as strong as two best friends, with affection and teasing bringing the two close. Whenever the prince and princess were together, the prince train the princess in how to fight using weapons and the princess trained the prince in how to have a poker face and how to out-think an apponent. The two children were best friends but the truth was never revealed to the princess as to who the friend and his son really a year, Ichirou Ichijo began to catch on that something was going on and started an investigation.

Ryo saw his father through rose colored glasses but Kaname had shown him a different side to his father, so Ryo's eyes had begun to open and that is why Ryo became more observant of his father's behavior and habits. It was due to Ryo's new awareness of his father that he was able to see that his father caught-on to what he was doing with the Kurans. Ryo sent Kaname a message giving him the heads-up and left him know the families couldn't meet anymore since the plan was in danger. In the following years, Ryo took it upon himself to train princess Ume while instructing her to hide her knowledge in weaponry until the time is right. Meanwhile, Kaname, Nao, Ai, and the newest family member-Jun Furo-were enjoying being a happy family. Ai and Kaname found their relationship footing somewhere between friends-with-benefits and an-old-married-couple. Nao continued practicing all he learned from Ai, Kaname, and Ume. Nao also spent time entertaining his baby brother Jun.

* * *

**Author's Note: T**hank you everyone; your interest in my story inspires its continuation. I am sorry myra k kuran for not providing a good love story between Kaname and Ai. Yuuki is the only one who was born for Kaname. Ai was never meant to have her own mate because of her position as the mother of all vampires-the first born.


	12. Chapter 12

Vampire Night

Love and War

9/26/2014

Annabelle Nicole Campbell

_Notice: This story is an offshoot of 'Vampire Knight written by Matsuri Hino'. I do not own any rights to Vampire Knight. I only own this offshoot story under the right of creative freedom._

_*Warning: There is adult content in this story that is soft and gently mentioned but is graphic enough to hint to acts that children should not read. I would give my own material an M rating for mature audiences._

* * *

**~Fated Meeting~**

**Ume:** _"Uncle Ichy, I'm heading to the market to buy some books. I hear there is a book called Romeo and Juliet, and I would love to read it."_

**Ichirou Ichijo:** _"That is fine; just use your cape so no one recognizes you. Here is some currency for which to purchase your reading with. Be safe!"_ (Ichirou bows to Ume and Ume leaves)

At this time, Nao was at the market with Jun, purchasing a book for the eight-year-old. Both Nao and Ume are sixteen-years-old and have not seen each other in eight years. This is where fate began to weave the magic of life's string that binds two souls meant for each other. Jun is teasing his older brother, playing hide-n-seek, getting his big brother Nao to chase him around the bookshelves. Every time Nao catches up to Jun, Jun throws a jellybean at him, this is when Jun bumps into Ume, who is in an aisle looking for a certain title.

**Jun:** _"Hey! Watch where you are going! Couldn't you hear that I was coming? You should have moved out of the way; you stupid girl!"_

Ume reaches for Jun's hand and helps him off the floor.

**Ume:**_ "Hello little one, my name is Ume, what is yours?"_

**Jun:**_ "Why should I tell you what my name is? You are the insolent person who was rude and knocked me over. For all I know, you did that on purpose."_

Nao catches up to Jun just in time to see Jun slap Ume's hand away from him.

**Nao:** _"Jun, you don't treat strangers like that, especially female strangers."_

**Jun:**_ "But..."_

**Ume:** _"Oh, I see, your name is Jun. Nice to meet you Jun."_ (Then Ume looks up to Nao)_ "And who is this prince charming that is here rescuing Jun from my rudeness?"_

**Jun:**_ "This is my big brother Nao and he will teach you to be not so rude! Get her big brother, tell her!"_ (Nao laughs at Jun)

**Nao:**_ "What is your name young miss, if you wouldn't mind?"_

**Ume:** _"My name is Ume. I apologize for being rude to your little brother. I should have paid more attention to my surroundings and listened for his little feet so I wouldn't have been in his way and knocked him over when he ran into me."_ (Ume sarcastically says as she gives Jun a creepy look.)

Jun grinds his teeth and puts his fists in the air ready to punch.

**Jun:** _"How dare you talk to me that way! Don't you know my father is ..."_ (Nao quickly puts his hands over his little brother's mouth)

**Nao:**_ "Please don't mind my brother, he believes he can do no wrong because our father never disciplines him but spoils him instead."_

Nao gives Jun a warning look and hands him money.

**Nao:** _"Here, why don't you go to the merchant s booth over there and find something you like. Let me talk with this lady, Ok?"_

**Jun:** _"Fine! But I'm telling dad when we get home!"_ (Jun leaves the bookstore and heads to the merchant s stand.)

**Nao:**_ "I thought I would never see you again. Do you remember me?"_

**Ume:** _"How can I forget the sweet boy who spent his every free moment to teach me to use weapons to defend myself. I will never be able to forget your eyes. But I thought I would never see you again."_

Nao closes the space between them and hugs Ume, Ume hugs him back; the two stay warmly embraced for a few moments as Nao notices how pretty Ume smells.

**Ume:** _"Do you have anywhere to be?"_

**Nao:** _"I know what you re getting at, but don't you have a book you were looking for? How about you finish finding your book and then I will treat you to iced vanilla cream so you can get to know my silly little brother. Once you get past his self-important attitude, you find he really is a cute child."_

**Ume:** _"I can take you up on that offer but after that I have to head home or my uncle will send a search party out for me. He is a tad bit paranoid of my well-being."_

**Nao:** _"I understand, not a problem."_

Nao heads out to where his brother is and explains to Jun that Ume is his friend from childhood and that Jun has to be nice to her or else he would wake him up with a bucket of ice from now on. Not happy about the prospects of a chilly wake-up-call, Jun agrees. The two boys wait outside the bookstore and meet Nao, escort her to an iced-creamery and the three begin to talk and enjoy each other. As time comes to an end, Ume excuses herself and starts to say her good-bye.

**Ume:** _"I have to head home now. I am glad I got to meet you two."_

**Nao:** _"Wait, I want to see you again. Can we arrange to meet?"_

**Ume:** _"I would love to meet you again. There is so much we can talk about; after all, I have not forgotten the little boy who once showed me how to use weapons."_

**Nao:** _"You remembered? You never let on that you knew me."_

**Ume:** _"I wasn't sure if you remembered me, that is why I said something only just now. How about we meet here tomorrow at noon."_

**Nao:**_ "That sounds good to me."_

The next day, Ume slipped out during uncle Ichy's nap and headed to the market where she met Nao and they shared lunch and talked about many things. While eating, Ume was talking sadly, about how she never met her mother and she has an evil cad of a father that she hopes to never meet, and how it has been lonely growing up around old men. Nao was moved by her sadness and reached for Ume's hand, and held it for the remainder of the lunch while the two talked and ate. After the two were done and went to sit outside, Nao guided Ume to a bench while still holding her hand as he never let go from earlier. Once Nao sat Ume on the bench, he kneeled in front of her, kissed her hand and began to romance her.

**Nao:**_ "I do not know where you came from or who you are going to be, but I would be honored to be the person in your life who takes away your sadness."_

Then Nao pulls Ume's face towards his and he gently kisses her as only adults do, and Ume accepts and returns the kiss. The two stay in the kiss for a long time before Ume and Nao come up for air.

(Blushing) **Ume:** _"That was my first kiss."_

(Blushing) **Nao:**_ "It was my first as well."_

Nao gets off his knees and sits next to Ume, then he pulls her into an embrace resumes kissing Ume. After fifteen minutes of kissing and cuddling, Ume realizes the two cannot have a relationship since she will have to pick a husband out tomorrow and marry him on the same day since her social announcement, as princess is to be the day after next. Besides, can Nao handle protecting her and living with a princess? These are the thoughts going through Nao's head when she comes to the decision to let fate decide.

(Pulling away from Nao's embrace) **Ume:**_ "Nao, I am having a very important ceremony tomorrow."_ (Ume retrieves an invitation from her pouch) _"I think we were meant to be but I am not allowed to have time to find out. Tomorrow, the ceremony starts with a competition to find the best suitor for me. After that, I get to choose from the winners and if Uncle Inchy approves, then my suitor and me are put through a marriage ritual. I know it is sudden but if you choose to come to this ceremony, will you fight for me and be my mate? I already choose you; all you have to do is get past the competition aspect of the ceremony."_

Nao responds by pinning Ume down onto the bench and kissing her with a lover's passion, which caused her to moan in the back of her throat and made her body respond with her breathing increased to panting.

**Nao:**_ "Why do I need a competition? Let s get married now. I realize this is sudden but if you are being forced to marry, then marry me. I will protect you with my life and you already know that. Would it not be better to marry me then to take your chances with a man you never met before or a man who only sees you as a prize?"_

**Ume:**_ "Where can we go to get married right this minute?"_

**Nao:**_ "Come.."_

Nao leads Ume from the bench and the two run to a nearby abby where a monk marries them. Ume leads Nao to her home and the two madly make love. As Ume and Nao lay spent in each other's arms, they talk about how to go about the next day.

**Ume:**_ "Now that we are married, Uncle Ichy can't stop us."_

**Nao:** _"We should make our announcement at your Uncle's ceremony. Let me have six more invitations so I can invite my family, this way we can tell both our families at the same time."_

**Ume:** _"Alright."_

Ume gets out of bed and gets several invitations from her pouch. After that, Nao and Ume lovingly dress each other and affectionately say their good bye. After Nao gets back home, he calls the family for a meeting and hands out the invitations.

**Nao:**_ "Dan, Ai, Jun, I have an announcement. I got married today to a fairy from my childhood."_ (Kaname smiles because he knows who that fairy is)

**Kaname:** _"What are these invitations for?"_

**Nao:** _"Tomorrow my bride's uncle is having a ceremony to choose her husband and make her a bride but we decided to announce our marriage before the ceremony begins and I want you all to be there for the announcement."_

Ai and Kaname exchange glances.

**Kaname:** _"Nao, you were meant to marry this girl. Do you remember I introduced you two? You were born for each other and no matter what you two go through, you will always be together, just like me and your mother who vanished into time after your birth. We will go and take the right hands to secure the family's safety. How many invitations did you acquire?"_

**Nao:**_ "Thanks to Ume's logic training, I thought ahead and got enough invitations for the three of us and enough invitations for each of us to have a bodyguard."_

**Kaname:**_ "Ah, so that is why there is six here. Good thinking ahead, son."_

Before retiring, the Kuran/Furo household and retainers prepared for the next day.

**Kaname talking privately to Ai:** _"This fairy my son is marrying is his sister. Neither knows it but we need to prepare because tomorrow is likely going to be the beginning of the war we have been preparing for. Everything will be out in the open. I have ordered several of my men to take the place of servants and prepare to help the family escape in case things go sideways."_

**~A Declaration of War~**

The next day, the Ichijo mansion was bustling with preparations. Ichirou pulls out of a hidden place in the closet a glass box that has a red satin pillow holding the Kuran royal jewels that went missing long ago. The servants have dressed Ume in a red wedding Kimono and begin to put the royal wedding jewels on the princess. A long, round, white veil was placed over Ume as if a transparent curtain was being placed over a birdcage. Ume was led to the courtyard and sat on a throne. Ume heard the music end and as Ichirou Ichijo begins to speak, Ume stands up.

**Ume:** _"Wait! Uncle Ichy. Will Nao Kuran please step forward."_ (Ume hears commotion and then sees a silhouette stand in front of her.) "Please remove this veil." (The veil is removed and the crowd gasps at Ume's beauty)

Ume sees the person standing before her is Nao, so she takes his hand and guides him to stand next to her.

**Ume:**_ "Uncle Ichy and fellow guests. I would like to give you my apologies. There will be no ceremony today as I have already eloped with the man you see next to me. Please accept my apologies and enjoy the food."_

**As Ume finishes speaking Ichirou says: **_"Ryo, take the princess out of here. Guards, seize that young man!"_

The guard standing next to Nao pulls him away as Kaname dashes towards the guard.

**Ichirou:** _"Kaname Kuran, how dare you show your face at my home!"_

**Kaname:**_ "I have every right since you are trying to sell my daughter to the highest bidder. You try to stop my son and daughter from loving each other. You even tried to kill their mother. I know about everything you have done, and what breaks my heart is that I trusted you as one of my right-hands all these years."_

Ume is being held by Ryo, who is standing behind Ume and has his arms wrapped around the princess' rib cage in a gentle hug to make it look like he is obeying his Uncle. Ryo had intended on wisking Ume safely to Kaname's mansion in the panic and did not anticipate Kaname to make such a bold move. Ume was listening to the argument between her beloved uncle and the man she grew to detest from the stories Uncle Ichy told her over the years.

**Ichirou:** _"How dare you, who isn't fit to sit on the thrown. Look at what you have done to our country. You will not let us kill as we please, you kill our pets, and you dare to put us under order. No one wants this society you are forcing on us. Through your daughter, I will make everyone happy and remover your tyranny. Guards kill him!"_

Kaname's secret men come out of hiding and snatch the Kuran and Furo family members to safety but were not able to reach the princess since Ichirou took her by the arm and escaped with her. The Kuran and Furo members returned to the palace and spent the night discussing the ordeal. Nao and Jun were completely surprised to find they had a sister and Nao was embarrassed for what he intimately did to his sister and the feelings he had for her. The next morning, the palace was surrounded by protestors and a threatening mob of unruly vampires.

Kaname stands at the balcany and announces to the crowd: "You dare show yourselves here; this is treason and will be returned with death. If this crowd does not disburse immediately, I will take it as a declaration of war and blood will spill! Leave now!"

The crowd got aggitated and began to move onto the palace. Guards and soldiers used arrows, swords, and magic to kill the crowd. Ichirou and Kaname met eyes.

**Ichirou:** _"We the people have come to claim our right to rule ourselves. We will not stop until princess Ume in on her rightful thrown."_

The crowd breaks through and removes Ai, Jun, Kaname, and Nao from the palace, killing Jun in the process. The royal family is led to a dreadful forest and left there. Meanwhile, Ichirou puts the princess on the throne.

**Ichirou:**_ "Since our princess has not yet married, I will rule through her until she finds a suitable spouse."_

**~Kaname's First Grandchildren~**

The few months were a horror for Ume, as she was pregnant with Nao's child and was trying her best to keep it a secret from her uncle.

**Ume:** _"Ryo, I have been pregnant for a few months now and am beginning to show. I can pass it off as stressful weight gain for only another month but then I will need to hide from Uncle Ichy until after the baby is born. Please help me save Nao's child. Please?!"_

**Ryo: _"_**_Don't worry, princess, I have a plan. You need to pretend to fall ill, I will pay a physician to lie and say you are in need of being quarantined due to a contagious illness. That should buy us some time."_

**Ume:** _"Ryo, you are my first real retainer and right-hand. It is ashame that you are old enough to be my father or else I would have considered allowing you to marry me."_

**Ryo:** _"I was only a puppet for my uncle until your father showed me the truth. I was never intending on marrying someone as young as you. Besides, my taste in women is different and I do not find you in the least bit attractive. I am sorry. I am glad that you found love, and don't feel bad that the person you love is your brother. We are not like human beings and are not held by the same social rules. We are beasts, after all. How can someone who drinks life from another dare to hold him or herself to the same dignified standards as humans. I bless your marriage and will find a way to reunite you two."_ (Ryo kisses Ume on the forehead and then bows as he says goodbye.)

As was agreed, Ume pretended to fall ill, Ryo arranged for a doctor to put Ume in serene containment away from spies and Ichirou Ichijo. Ryo snuck Nao into the palace as often as possible to keep Ume company during her pregnancy and near the tenth month of pregnancy, Ume finally gave birth to a baby boy (Kaname names him Iwao Kuran). Nao stayed with Ume until she recuperated and the two made love for the last time before saying good-bye. Ryo gave Nao the baby to take home with him and then he arranged for the doctor to check Ume's health before telling uncle she was healthy again. The doctor immediately found a slippery pulse and declared Ume to be pregnant again.

Rye rolled his eyes and remarked how fertile his princess is. Ryo told Nao, who returned to continue spending time with Ume. This time, Rye told Nao not to be intimate with her so she can return to her place before Uncle Ichy takes the throne for himself or replaces the princess. In the ninth month, Ume gave birth to a baby girl (Kaname names Aimi Kuran). At this time, Nao and Ume were 18-years-old.

During the nearly two years that Ume was secretly giving birth, the country was in turmoil. Kaname's supporters were fighting with Ichirou's supporters to get Kaname's throne back off of the usurper. Ai solidified the Vampire Hunters' power with her own flesh and blood, giving them her heart while breaking Kaname's heart (because she was giving up her life). Ai commanded the vampire hunters to kill all the pure bloods because she was in such painful mourning over her Jun's murder and the society she worked for having turned on her. Jun was the first child Ai had that she was allowed to raise and that is why it was the first child she had any strong ties to, which caused her to go crazy after she lost him.

After Ume recovered from birth, she reclaimed her thrown and secretly had Ichirou poisoned and the rebels-and their families and allies-killed in their sleep. Ume brought the Kurans back to the palace and openly announced her marriage and children to society. Kaname was happy with the peace that now reigned over vampires society and he worked with his children to restore balance. After 20 years, Iwao married Aimi Kuran and took over the thrown the day they got married. Feeling unneeded and still having a heavy heart over the loss of both Yuuki and Ai, Kaname realized that this time there was no statue from his dear Yuuki to save him from his darkness. This caused Kaname to fall even deeper into pain and so he decided to go to sleep. Kaname prepared himself for sleep and sold the property of the school he inherited from his human parents. The property was sold to the Cross family.

Once everything was settled, Kaname went into his coffin and found his beautiful Yuuki's image dancing in front of him, dangling in magic from the lid of the coffin. Kaname felt a butterfly kiss his cheek and then he fell asleep. As Kaname fell asleep, he dreamt of the day Ai named him after the street she grew up on, and then later introduced him to the truth of his identity and his wealth. Kaname remembered the many times he held Ai affectionately and wiped her many tears, all the arguments they had, and the many sex/blood feedings they enjoyed. Then Kaname remembered the taste of Yuuki and from there, Kaname's memories faded and his sleep went blank until he was woken by the sound of a baby crying and the taste of its blood in his mouth. In that moment of resurrection, Kaname met his father's reincarnation in Rido.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Today I give thanks to all of you.

For providing reviews, thanks go out to '_Akira91_', '_And Then What_', and '_myra k kuran_'.

For following my story, appreciation goes to '_And Then What_', '_Nuricchi_', '_Firecaster-Hikaru_', '_littlevampire3_', '_myra k kuran_', and '_pariscrazylover_'.

For adding my story to your favorites collection, my humble gratitude goes to '_firecaster-hikaru_' and '_myra k kuran_'.

For providing me with sage advice for format, I gratefully thank '_deviamasen_'.

Lastly, thank you '_And Then What_', '_ichigo urahara Shihoin_' for adding me to your Favorite Author list and Author Alert subscription-you honor me.

To anyone else I may have missed, thank you for your support.

At this point my story has reached 398 visitors with 890 views.

Thank you everyone for reading and keeping up with my story.

Well, that is all folks, the story is complete. Thank you for your wonderful support! Now go read the manga, buy the series, and support Mitsuri Hino! I am thinking of creating a squeal that occurs after Hino's VK story. Please leave a comment below letting me know if you would like that and what you thought of the prequel. Thank you and hugs! From here-in, I will be updating the story for proper formatting. Please feel free to share this story with your friends.

Thank you guys

~Annabelle Nicole Campbelle/aka Lori Ann Hafner


End file.
